L'héritier Millénaire
by Juyon
Summary: Un faux passé, toute une vie de mensonge... Voila à quoi doit faire face Allen Walker alors que la vérité lui apparait enfin, mais est-il déjà trop tard pour vivre ? L'innocence Incrustée en lui le poussera t-elle à commettre l'irréparable ? Laven/tyllen
1. Prologue

En voyant ce Texte, j'ai du mal à croire que ce ne soit qu'une prologue… Eh dire que mes chapitres risquent d'être proportionnels à ce Prologue… Je dois seulement dire que :

-Aucun des personnages de m'appartiens…

-Je risque d'avoir à décaler certains évènements pour le bien de l'histoire, de mettre quelques jours entre certaines missions par exemple…

-Bonne lecture !

**L'héritier Millénaire **

**Prologue **

L'homme fuyait le plus rapidement possible, discret et silencieux tel une ombre parmi les ombres. Il savait bien que son temps était compté, ce n e serait assurément plus long avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa traîtrise et qu'on se lance à sa poursuite. S'il voulait survivre, il devait prendre le plus d'avance possible, mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le Comte millénaire, l'individu qu'il venait tout juste de trahir. L'homme savait bien qu'il devait sortir du manoir avant qu'on ne se lance à sa poursuite, car même le quatorzième Noah ne pourrait s'échapper si les évènements se déroulaient autrement, si un inattendu survenait.

Un inattendu… est-ce que le jeune garçon aux iris étrangement argentés sur lequel il venait de tomber en était un ? Malheureusement oui…

Le gamin à la chevelure de neige le fixait d'un regard bien embrumé par le sommeil, mais néanmoins interrogateur, il ne le laisserait par partir sans explications.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

La voix aux intonations enfantines et légèrement endormie aurait pu faire sourire le Noah dans une autre situation, mais il se contenta d'ignorer le gamin. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper du jeune garçon, pas le temps du tout, pourtant il n'arriva pas à détourner son regard ambre de celui, argenté, du gamin. C'est environs à cet instant qu'une idée aussi folle que brillante naquit dans l'esprit du renégat. En plus de déserter, pourquoi ne pas priver le comte d'un autre individu, d'un être d'une grande importance, plus que n'importe quel Noah ? Bien sur, il savait que ce geste corserait grandement la suite des évènements , car ce gamin n'était pas n'importe qui. En effet, le plan qui venait de germer dans l'esprit du quatorzième était de Kidnapper le fils du comte, l'héritier millénaire…

Il lui fallu à peine quelques secondes pour se décider, puis le Noah attrapa le bras du gamin avant de se remettre à courir, ignorant les questions de l'héritier qui ne comprenait assurément pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

Seulement le silence lui répondit alors que les deux fugitifs passaient enfin la porte su manoir Noah, mais le petit ne se laissa pas décourager pour si peu.

-Mon père sait ou on vas ? C'est dangereux de sortir, il me l'as interdit !

Encore et encore du silence, cela voulait probablement dire non, le gamin en était bien certain, alors il cessa soudain de courir et tenta de se dégager de la poigne du Noah. Peine perdue…

-Lâche-moi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ou est-ce que tu m'amène ?

Le quatorzième s'arrêta, agacé. Si le jeune garçon continuait à crier, il pouvait dire adieux à tout ses espoirs de fuite ! Le Noah jeta un fugace regard au manoir que jetait son ombre menaçante sur lui avant de se retourner brusquement et d'assommer d'un coup sec le jeune garçon qui ne vit rien venir et s'écroula dans les bras du noah. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps supplémentaire et se remit immédiatement à courir sans un regard en arrière. Maintenant c'était certain, il lui faudrait effacer les souvenirs du gamin s'il voulait que celui-ci lui fasse confiance et ne tente pas de s'enfuir à la première occasion…

Une sensation familière sortit le quatorzième de ses pensées et un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Il était enfin sortit du terrain du manoir et donc de la barrière qui l'entourait, il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le Noah n'attendit pas plus et appela l'arche avant de disparaître avec l'héritier vers un endroit connu de lui seul.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, l'héritier était dans un état second. Le regard fixe et dépourvu de toute émotion, son visage stoïque et semblant fiévreux, il ne bougeait pas, ne semblant même pas respirer. Le quatorzième sourit en le voyant, fier de son travail, avant de questionner le gamin d'une voix stricte.

-Ton nom ?

La réponse mit du temps à venir, comme si l'héritier peinait à s'en souvenir, mais il fini quand même par répondre.

-A.. Allen Walker…

Sa voix, aussi placide que son expression, démontrait à elle seule la gravitée de l'état du jeune homme, mais le Noah se contenta de sourire avant de reprendre le questionnement.

-D'ou viens-tu ?

Cette fois, la réponse vint plus aisément, au plus grand plaisir du traître, qui voyait son plan fonctionner…

-Je ne sais pas, je suis orphelin et j'ai erré longtemps, rejeté à cause de mon bras…

Le quatorzième ne lui laissa même pas le temps de penser et posa une nouvelle question, à laquelle la réponse vint immédiatement.

-et moi ?

-Mana… Je t'ai rencontré en tant que Clown il y a longtemps et après la mort de mon chien, je t'ai suivi…

Suite à cette phrase, l'héritier sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits et battit rapidement des paupières avant de jeter un regard perdu au quatorzième. Il ne remarquant même pas que son apparence avait changée, ses mèches blanches étant devenues brunes, ses yeux bruns ou encore son bras étrangement déformé.

-Mana ? Est-ce que je me suis endormi… ?

Le Noah sourit gentiment au nouvellement nommé Allen Walker avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je crois bien que oui, mais ça va maintenant, non ?

Allen le fixa un instant puis lui sourit à son tour, avant de prendre joyeusement la main tendue.

-Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux !

Le quatorzième prit un bâton au sol et traça quelques symboles dans la neige avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu vois ces signes Allen ? Ce sera notre code secret…

Il regarda avec un sourire le jeune garçon compléter les symboles et en ajouter d'autres, les symboles de l'arche du Quatorzième. Il lui fallait apprendre à Allen tout son savoir rapidement, car le Noah sentait déjà que sa fin était proche et que le temps qu'il lui restait était bien bref…

Il avait parfaitement raison, car deux semaines plus tard, il mourut…

À partir de ce moment, le sort qu'avait lancé le Quatorzième sur Allen commença peu à peu à s'affaiblir, mais les nouveaux souvenirs qu'avait gravé le Noah dans l'esprit de l'héritier dureraient assurément de nombreuses années, il s'en était assuré. Ces changements additionnés à la perte de son père adoptif perturbèrent grandement l'esprit fragile du gamin, qui resta des heures et des heures devant la tombe de Mana. Il ne faisait rien, même les larmes ne venaient que rarement emplire ses yeux, il se contentait de rester silencieux dans sa tristesse… Une tristesse qui eut tôt fait d'attirer le faiseur d'Akuma, Le comte millénaire…

Allen leva ses iris chocolat sur la forme qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, ne ressentant étrangement pas la moindre crainte envers l'individu étrange. Évidemment, le comte ne pu reconnaître son héritier dans le gamin qui se tenait devant lui, l'apparence d'Allen ayant été changée par le traître Noah, alors il fit ce pourquoi il était venu. Il proposa à Allen comme à des centaines de personnes avant lui de ressusciter l'être qu'il venait de perdre et comme tant d'autre, il accepta… Comme toujours, l'Akuma nouvellement crée tenta de tuer celui qui l'avait rappelé du monde des morts, mais un événement inattendu changea la suite des évènements. Le bras déformé d'Allen, celui ou le quatorzième avait lui-même incrusté une innocence, se transforma soudain en d'immenses griffes argentées : Une arme anti-Akuma…

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux et cria quand la main griffue s'anima d'elle-même et détruit brusquement l'Akuma qu'était devenu Mana, sous les yeux effarés d'Allen. Celui-ci venait de perdre une deuxième fois son père adoptif, l'ayant tué lui même cette fois…

Le Comte, voyant son échec à créer un nouvel Akuma, disparu comme il était apparu, seulement quelques secondes avant qu'une partie du sort du Quatorzième ne se dissipe, laissant l'Héritier millénaire reprendre sa véritable apparence. S'il était resté un peu plus longtemps, il était évident que le comte aurait reconnu son héritier, mais le destin fit que ce fut le Maréchal Marial Cross qui recueilli Allen Walker, le futur exorciste…


	2. Chapitre 1

Eh voilà le chapitre un, terminé hier à 21h45 ! (j'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait pris plus de temps… Bon, ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous plaindre, vu que vous l'avez eut ce matin au lieu de tard ce soir… ) Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir ma fanfiction aussi appréciée, alors un grand merci à (Uzuchi et sean8329) pour leurs deux Rewiews ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être pour mercredi prochain !

Réponse aux reviews :

sean8329 : Merci ! c'est bien la première fois que je reçois un commentaire aussi enthousiaste et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! J'espère que tu trouvera que ce chapitre est aussi bon que le prologue ^^ Bonne lecture !

Uzuchi : Wahh... j'ai du mal à m'habituer à recevoir d'aussi bon commentaires XD Tu aura certaines réponses dans ce chapitre, mais je craint qu'Allen ne rejoigne pas le comte tout de suite même s'il retrouve sa mémoire une idée du pourquoi ? (si tu devine, je t'offre un prewiew du  
prochain chapitre en avance ! )

**L'héritier Millénaire **

**Premier chapitre **

Moi, un jeune garçon à peine âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, sortit silencieusement de ma chambre, entrant dans un long couloir interminable. Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps et un garçon de mon age aurait normalement du dormir, je le savais bien, mais un bruit inhabituel m'avait réveillé. Heureusement ou peut-être malheureusement, je ne tarda pas à trouver ce qui m'avait sortit de mes songes, où plutôt celui, car c'était bel et bien une personne qui se tenait devant moi. Je darda un regard aussi argenté qu'interrogateur sur l'individu qui sursauta légèrement en me voyant. L'être était étrange, bien trop étrange…

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

Aucune réponse ne vint perturber le silence qui s'installa de nouveau, puis l'individu attrapa soudain mon bras avant de se remettre à courir. Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas vraiment, probablement sur le coup de la surprise et ne pouvant envisager qu'il me veuille le moindre mal. Par contre, à mesure que les secondes passaient et que mes interrogations ne trouvaient pas de réponse, j'en vint à être effrayé et sortis de cet état de docilité, paniquant même légèrement.

La dernière chose que je vis fut l'individu se retournant brusquement vers moi, puis le noir m'engloutit…

* * *

Allen ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, le souffle court et les yeux humides, perturbé par le cauchemar duquel il venait tout juste d'émerger. Cet individu, cet être menaçant qu'il avait crains le temps d'un songe, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était l'être qui comptaient le plus pour lui, celui pour lequel il continuait d'aller de l'avant encore et encore, Mana. Pourquoi son esprit s'acharnait-il à salir le souvenir de son père adoptif, de celui qu'il avait lui-même transformé en Akuma et tué ? Allen ne le savait point, mais il voulait plus que tout que cela cesse, que ce rêve ne lui apparaisse pas une septième fois, qu'il en se grave pas plus dans son esprit torturé…

Les larmes lui emplirent de nouveau les yeux quand le douloureux souvenir de la mort de Mana se raviva à son esprit, mais il se refusa à les laisser couler, pas cette fois… Le jeune garçon se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit, ramenant ses couvertures à son cou tel un enfant. Il avait peur de se rendormir, il craignait de revivre cette scène invraisemblable, ce Mana en tant qu'ennemi…

Ces temps-ci, rien n'allait pour lui, entre son arrivée mouvementée à la congrégation il y a quelques jours et ces rêves incessants qui le torturaient la nuit, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil, Allen ne savait plus que faire ou que penser. En fait, le nouvel exorciste ne dormait presque plus et évidemment, cela se voyait bel et bien malgré ses constants efforts pour le dissimuler. Allen ne voulait inquiéter personne, continuer d'avancer malgré ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais cela commençait à être trop pour lui, car ces problèmes touchaient sa résolution elle-même, Mana. Ses cernes, son teint pale et son air constamment épuisé lui avait attiré de nombreuses questions de Lenalee, mais il ne lui avait rien dit. En fait, entre la curiosité de Lenalee, qu'il préférait éviter et l'indifférence de Kanda, Allen en savait plus vers qui se tourner. En fait, vu son arrivée encore bien récente, le jeune homme ne connaissait encore personne d'autre à la congrégation de l'ombre, alors il n'avait pas vraiment l'embarras du choix. Lenalee était très gentille avec lui, mais elle restait quand même la sœur de l'intendant, il ne valait mieux ne rien lui révéler, dans le cas de Kanda, c'était tout bonnement impossible…

Devant l'absence de solution, Allen se résigna donc à passer encore d'innombrables nuits blanches consécutives, puis sortit de sa chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un haut. Une fois dans les couloirs de la congrégation, l'ombre l'accueilli immédiatement en son sein, masquant son identité à un possible et quelconque observateur. Durant la nuit, quand tous avaient désertés ces lieux, la congrégation de l'ombre portait bien son nom, devenant aussi sombre et glaciale qu'un lugubre donjon, mais cela ne sembla pas importuner Allen. En fait, celui-ci sombra de nouveau dans de sombres pensées alors que l'image fantomatique d'un autre lieu bien semblable se superposa un instant à celle du couloir assombri. Ces songes, qui revenaient chaque nuit avec une netteté croissante, pouvait-ils êtres réels ou étais-ce seulement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Allen n'avait pas la réponse à cette interrogation qui ne quittait plus son esprit depuis quelques jours, mais il question ne cesserais pas de harceler ses pensées, il en était bel et bien certain…

Il avait raison, car il y pensait encore quand l'aube vint…

* * *

C'est avec des cernes plus que visibles et un grand sourire des plus faut encré dans le visage qu'Allen mit les pieds dans la cafétéria le lendemain matin. Il commanda distraitement quelques plats divers au cuisinier, Jerry, avant de s'asseoir face à Kanda, qu'il ne regarda même pas. Il n'avait pas l'énergie et encore moins l'envie d'aller se trouver une autre table ou de confronter le Kendora, alors autant l'ignorer en espérant que l'autre agirait de même, non ? Celui-ci releva une seconde son regard presque noir sur Allen, semblant jauger si celui-ci valait la peine qu'il lui prête attention, avant de tout bonnement retourner à ses soba, l'ignorant lui aussi. En temps normal, Allen aurait peut-être du en être offensé, mais c'était précisément ce qu'il avait souhaité, alors cela lui importait peu, en étant même soulagé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne toucha même pas à son assiette, se constatant de poser son menton sur la paume de sa main et de fixer un point imprécis d'un regard vide, son esprit étant bien loin de la réalité. C'est seulement un temps indéterminé plus tard, quand un cri peu discret parvint à percer ses pensées, que le jeune albinos revint à la réalité et fit un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

-C'est comme ça que tu parle de nos compagnons morts en service ? Nous, les traqueurs, travaillons au péril de notre vie en silence, dans l'ombre de vous autres les exorcistes…

Le traqueur se tut un bref instant, juste assez pour prendre un élan et refermer son poing avant de finir sa phrase d'un tons particulièrement enragé.

-Et toi tu dis que ça gâche ton repas ?

Kanda évita agilement le coup avant de brusquement agripper à la gorge celui qui avait osé l'importuner. Un traqueur… Un tel insecte dans ce genre, insignifiant… Osait le défier ?

-Alors comme ça vous 'travaillez dans notre ombre' ?

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de l'exorciste japonais, comme s'il se réjouissait de voir le colosse étouffer petit à petit et agoniser bien lentement… C'était tout ce qu'il méritait…

- Je veux oui : vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Vous êtes là parce que les innocences ne vous ont pas choisis, vous êtes des recalés.

Le regard argenté d'Allen glissa un instant sur la scène, la détaillant minutieusement, avant que celui-ci ne prenne une décision et se releva brusquement avant d'enserrer durement le bras de Yû de sa main gauche, Qu'il savait plus que forte.

- Tait-toi Kanda, tu n'as pas à leur parler comme ça… Et puis je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter râler….

Il mit assez de pression dans sa poigne pour obliger l'autre exorciste à lâcher prise, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau et se rasseoir comme si de rien n'étais. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-il agit autrement, mais il n'avait pas l'envie ou l'énergie de se mesurer Kanda… Celui-ci lui jeta un regard allégrement sombre avant de laisser légèrement une phrase se faire entendre d'un tons méprisant…

- Toi, tu ne feras pas de vieux os, je déteste les types dans ton genre…

Allen ne leva même pas les yeux, agaçant encore plus Kanda qui se contenta de soupirer dédaigneusement avant de se remettre à l'ignorer, mais se concentra un peu plus sur son repas toujours impeccable. Il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse… C'était trop tard, car il fut appelé, ainsi que Kanda, dans le bureau de son supérieur avant d'avoir pu entamer son repas…

Allen entra le premier dans le bureau copieusement désordonné de l'intendant, rapidement suivi d'un Kanda de bien mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais le connaissant un peu, c'était sûrement car il aurait à supporter sa présence un peu plus longtemps, non ? Il s'assit sur le premier divans qu'il vit, ramenant une de ses jambes contre lui et y laissant reposer distraitement ses bras, attendant que Komui daigne de leurs adresser la parole. C'était mal parti, car celui-ci dormait profondément au beau milieu de sa paperasse, si bien qu'Allen cru même un instant l'entendre ronfler. Soupirant légèrement, probablement bien habitué aux lubies et habitudes stupides de son supérieur, Reever entreprit de réveiller l'endormit. Peine perdue, même un coup de poing ne le fit pas frémir…

- Grand intendant ! c'est à propos du mariage de Lenalee…

Cette fois-ci, par contre, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, à la plus grande honte des personnes présentes, Allen comprit. Cet individu loufoque était bel et bien le supérieur de la congrégation de l'ombre ? Il n'en sortirait pas vivant, il le sentait…

-Je suis désolé, c'est le seul sujet qui lui fasse ouvrir les yeux.

Allen soupira légèrement alors que Kanda détournait les yeux avec un regard dédaigneux qui lui était caractéristique avant de s'asseoir sur le même divan qu'Allen, totalement à l'autre extrémité. Le kendora devait probablement être habitué aux lubies de son supérieur, enfin cela expliquait sa presque absence de réaction. Komui fini heureusement par se calmer et probablement se rappeler du pourquoi de la convocation des exorcistes, car il commença enfin à parler.

- Pardonnez-moi… Il faut dire que j'ai fait une nuit blanche… Bon. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps : Je vous explique brièvement et vous partez aussitôt après. Vous lirez les détails de la mission en route dans le document que je vous donne…

Komui tendit deux documents noirs assez épais aux deux exorcistes, qui les prirent sans poser de question, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils remarquent qu'ils avaient reçus le même document… Pour la même mission. Kanda se figea et fixa un regard oscillant entre surprise et dégoût à Allen qui le lui rendit assez bien. Ils n'allaient quand même pas devoir se coltiner ce Moyashi durant toute une mission ? Que quelqu'un lui disse que c'était faux, par pitié !

- Vous ferez équipe pour cette mission. Bah quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous détestez déjà ?

Malheureusement oui, Kanda ne pouvait déjà pas voir le maudit en peinture et Allen n'étais pas en reste non plus. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pouvait déduire des regards désespérés qu'ils affichèrent à ce moment…

Il se pourrait que des Akuma tentent de dérober une innocence découverte au sud de l'Italie. Vous allez vous débarrasser d'eux et veiller sur l'innocence.

Kanda jeta un dernier regard sombre à son nouvel équipier avant de sortir sans un mot, se permettant même de claquer violemment la porte du bureau de l'intendant. Allen allait le suivre, mais l'intendant le rappela au moment ou il allait passer le cadre de la porte. L'exorciste se retourna légèrement, interrogeant Komui d'un regard ou se voyait son état d'épuisement accumulé au cour des derniers soirs.

-Est-ce que tu va bien ? Tu semble fatigué…

Allen servit à Komui un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret avant de répondre d'une voix rassurante, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il mentait totalement…

-Je vais très bien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Il disparu en direction du quai avant que Komui ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus…

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Matéra, outre le fait qu'ils doivent sauter dans un train en marche, se fit assez calmement, Allen en ayant profité pour s'endormir d'un sommeil qui fut heureusement paisible, il en avait plus que besoin. Quand il se réveilla, ils étaient arrivés au lieu de leur mission, un endroit aussi désert et silencieux que devait l'être la mort… Allen jeta un regard intrigué vers les ruines qu'il pouvait apercevoir se découper sur le paysage au loin, à peine visible d'où ils étaient. Il avait quand même hâte d'y être, d'accomplir sa première mission en tant qu'exorciste. Il avait travaillé si dur et enduré tant sous le tutorat du maréchal Cross, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était enfin un membre de l'ordre noir à part entière. Il sourit légèrement à cette idée et se mit en route sans attendre plus, Kanda lui emboîtant rapidement le pas avant de le dépasser sans un mot. Ne supportait-il pas le fait d'être deuxième ? C'était une idée à creuser… Ils savaient déjà que l'innocence avait été trouvée par des trouveurs et mise momentanément en sûreté, mais ils ne pouvaient quand même pas traîner, car contre des Akuma, des humains ordinaires ne pourraient presque rien et des vies seraient sacrifiées à coup sur. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Matéra, une sensation glacée et plus que désagréable s'imposa à Allen, une sensation de mort, il en étais certains. Étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ? Probablement…

- Nous nous sommes pressés, croyant que la radio du traqueur ne fonctionnait pas, mais en fait ils étaient morts.

Le maudit jeta un regard mal à l'aise à Kanda, qui avait parlé d'une voix parfaitement neutre, comme si la mort de gens ne lui faisait rien, ce qui devait probablement être le cas…

- Ta manière de dire les choses est vraiment détestable…

Allen soupira légèrement pour illustrer sa phrase, sachant assurément que Kanda ne manquerait pas de rétorquer, mais celui-ci n'en eut pas véritablement le temps, une explosion illuminant la ville de Matéra, suivi d'un bruit sourd d'éboulement. Allen n'eut aucun mal à dénicher ce qui avait causé cette explosion, car un peu plus bas, entrain d'écraser négligemment les restes d'un pauvre traqueur, se trouvait un étrange Akuma. Un être qui semblait bien différent de ceux que le jeune exorciste avait vu jusqu'à ce jour, Allen aurait même pu parier l'avoir entendu parler…

- Misérables humains, mourez !

Le maudit n'attendit pas plus et s'élança vers l'étrange Akuma, le niveau deux le vit malheureusement venir et Allen fit la douloureuse rencontre avec un mur avant de s'écrouler au sol, légèrement sonné. Heureusement, il était encore assez lucide pour voir venir l'attaque de l'Akuma et ne pas finir encastré dans un mur comme un peu plus tôt. Le jeune garçon n'attendit pas plus et trancha net l'Akuma, qui s'averra malheureusement n'être qu'un faux. Allen ne vit pas non plus venir le véritable Akuma et se fit brusquement transpercer par une copie parfaite de sa propre Arme, détenue par une copie de lui-même. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ce ne pouvait pas être possible…

-Moi.. ?

Le jeune exorciste porta une main tremblante à la blessure béante qui lui trouait le torse, c'était douloureux, affreusement douloureux… La douleur fut assez forte pour faire réagir quelque chose en Allen, quelque chose d'inattendu et qui changea totalement la suite des évènements…

L'Akuma qui en avait profité pour transformer sa copie de l'arme d'Allen en une sorte de trident se figea soudainement en plein mouvement, la pointe de son arme immobilisée à quelques centimètres d'Allen. Celui-ci sursauta violemment et s'écarta de son adversaire, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, totalement immobilisé, mais parfaitement conscient.

- Libère-moi, exorciste ! Comment peux-tu faire une telle chose, qui est-tu ?

Allen ne pouvait simplement pas le croire, c'était lui qui était responsable de cela ? Ce n'était pas possible… Le niveau se débattit violemment contre la force qui le retenait en place, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il était totalement impuissant. C'était comme si son corps, crée à partir de matière noire, refusait de lui obéir.

- Tu n'es pas humain… Tu ne peux pas être humain !

Allen fut étrangement perturbé par ces paroles, cela semblant titiller quelque chose en lui, profondément enfoui dans son esprit… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être … Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec les songes qui le hantaient ? À peine cette idée avait-elle effleurée son esprit qu'un violant mal de tête surprit l'exorciste, qui du serrer son crane entre ses mains tant la douleur était intense. Plusieurs gouttes de sang tachèrent les dalles du sol alors qu'il se mettait à saigner du nez et que l'Akuma retrouva soudain le contrôle de ses membres, ce qu'Allen ne remarqua malheureusement pas… Jusqu'à-ce qu'un violent coup le projette à travers plusieurs murs, lui faisant presque perdre connaissance.

- Je l'ai eut ! Damné exorciste, je vais te tuer ! Tuer, tuer, tuer TUER!

L'Akuma traversa les décombres à une vitesse folle et fut sur lui avant qu'Allen ait pu se remettre de l'impact, il allait mourir… il ne pourrait pas éviter ce coup, il le savait, alors il ferma les yeux d'instinct pour ne pas voir sa mort avant de se raviser et de les rouvrir, il ne se montrerait pas faible, même si c'était sa fin. Il ouvrit les yeux justes à temps pour voir l'Akuma se déformer puis exploser sans aucune raison apparente, sans qu'aucune arme anti-Akuma ne l'ait touché…


	3. chapitre 2

Chose étrange avec ce chapitre, c'est que je n'avais pas du tout prévue qu'il tourne ainsi et qu'il change à lui seul une grande partie de l'histoire, car Kanda ne devait pas du tout agir ainsi, j'ai un peu trop entrée dans la peau du personnage, et que cette rencontre devait avoir lieu beaucoup plus tard... C'est fous comme l'histoire s'écrit toute seule indépendamment de ma volonté... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, c'est qu'a partir de maintenant, je ne sais plus vraiment ou l'histoire va me mener !

Ps : Je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre par mercredi sur , même si j'ai finie bien avant, alors que je poste le chapitre immédiatement sur mon blogue… (adresse sur ma page de présentation) Alors, si vous voulez lire le chapitre en avance, vous savez ou vous rendre…

Réponse aux Rewiews…

**Uzuchi : **Oh, merci ! Pour ce qui est de se rappeler, ça viendra… probablement. Pour l'akuma, il s'est auto-détruit, car Allen, sans s'en apercevoir, lui en a donné l'ordre comme aurait pu le faire le comte ou un des Noah… Au fait, merci pour avoir remarquée l'erreur, j'écris tard et je ne remarque pas toujours mes bévues multiples… XD Tu n'as pas encore devinée au sujet de la raison pour laquelle Allen ne rejoindra pas immédiatement le comte, meilleure chance la prochaine fois ? Comme les Noah, il avait l'air parfaitement ordinaire quand il était enfant… Finalement, bonne lecture !

**Lisum Melrak :** Oh… Je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais je suis habituée de toujours écrire à la première personne, au point que j'écris parfois même au 'je' des passages de cette fanfiction sans m'apercevoir du changement… Les évènements se détacheront vite de l'histoire originelle, car les choix d'Allen influenceront beaucoup… Par exemple, certains des exorcistes ne le deviendront peut-être pas à cause de son absence…

**Allen-kun-MelloK**** : **Ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire ne restera pas longtemps semblable à celle du Manga, car les choix d'Allen ont de grandes conséquences sur l'histoire et que j'essaie d'en imaginer les répercutions peu à peu…

**Hinata : **Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu aime ! Voilà le prochain chapitre !

**Reya23 : **Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà ! Pour la réaction des personnages, qui vivra verra…

**Virginie : **Merci, j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue de la suite !

**Naifu-sasu : **Voilà la suite, merci pour ta patience !

**L'héritier Millénaire**

Deuxième chapitre

Abasourdi par les évènements de même qu'assourdi par l'explosion de l'Akuma, Allen ne réagit pas immédiatement, prenant quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits... Quelques secondes durant lesquelles le sol de Matéra, déjà bien friable, en profita pour céder et projeter le jeune exorciste dans les profondeurs de la citée déserte. Un cri de surprise se fit entendre avant que le Moyashi ne reprenne enfin ses esprits pour tenter de ralentir sa chute avec son innocence... Qui refusa parfaitement de se manifester et fit même grandement souffrir l'héritier millénaire. Pour une raison inconnue, il semblerait bien qu'il n'aille plus la possibilité d'utiliser l'innocence, un détail fâcheux dans la position ou il se trouvait. Il tenta vainement, dans un élan de panique et de non-sens, de freiner sa chute sans activer son innocence, mais il n'en récolta que quelques doigts fracturés ainsi que de précieuses secondes perdues. Finalement, Allen percuta le sol durement et perdit conscience durant quelques minutes, avant de se réveiller douloureusement, il serais bon pour un séjour à l'infirmerie, il devait avoir plus que des côtes de cassées. Se redressant sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de souffrance, Allen laissa un instant reposer son poids sur une des colonnes de pierres craquelées qui soutenaient le sol de la ville fantôme, avant de se relever, un peu chancelant.  
Tentant de repérer une possible sortie à cet espace plongé dans l'ombre, Allen ne vit pas immédiatement l'ombre qui s'éleva derrière lui, une ombre gigantesque, celle d'un Akuma. L'œil d'Allen le prévint heureusement à la dernière seconde et permit à l'héritier d'éviter de finir transpercé à coup de canon par un Akuma, mais le tour n'était pas encore joué, il lui fallait encore détruire la machine infernale... Sans arme anti-Akuma. Il évita systématiquement tout les assauts de l'arme infernale, balles après balles, mais ses côtes le faisant de plus en plus souffrir et la fatigues le gagnant, rester en vie devint de plus en plus laborieux... Jusqu'à ce-qu'Allen se fasse finalement toucher, s'écoulant au sol dans un bruit sourd, une main pressée contre son côté droit, ensanglanté. Étrangement aux yeux de l'Akuma, aucune étoile noire ne vint tacher la peau blanchâtre de l'exorciste qu'il venait de transpercer. Ses balles était-elles devenues inefficace ou étais-ce autre chose ? Bon, peu importait, il l'aurait bien à l'usure, cet exorciste ! Sans attendre une seconde, il se remit à tirer, touchant sa cible encore et encore, mais un ordre inattendu du comte l'interrompit alors qu'il allait achever sa proie. Pourquoi son maître était-il en colère contre lui ? Pourquoi pouvait-il bien vouloir qu'il lui ramène cet exorciste ? C'était insensé, mais un ordre était un ordre, l'Akuma attrapa le corps quasi inerte avant de se diriger vers le trou par lequel il était entré. À ce moment, il s'attendait à tout sauf à être tranché en deux par une innocence...

-Moyashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, pauvre incapable ?

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua que son interlocuteur n'étais pas conscient et gisait dans un état plus que préoccupant, enfin pour un autre que lui, car cela lui importait peu que le Moyashi y reste... Il fixa d'un regard méprisant son coéquipier forcé avant de tourner les talons tout simplement, laissant Allen étendu sur la pierre froide des gravats...

-Tss... Qu'il se débrouille, cet inutile, ce ne fera qu'un incompétent de moins à supporter...

Disparaissant vers un lieu que lui seul connaissait, Kanda laissa l'héritier millénaire à son sort.

* * *

Froid... Dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience, un froid glacial paralysait tout les membres d'Allen. Allait-il y rester ? Étais-ce la fin pour lui ? Il semblerait que non, puisqu'il sentit la conscience lui revenir peu à peu alors que la raideur s'effaça, avant qu'une fulgurante souffrance ne traverse tout ses membres, le rappelant durement à la réalité. Il était étendu dans des décombres, sur la pierre froide tachée de son sang et qui empestait ce même liquide. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit encore en vie et seul de sursoit ? Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui, quelques secondes seulement ou plusieurs heures ? Vu que le sol sur lequel il était étendu était croûté de sang séché noirâtre, Allen devait avoir passé un long moment inconscient, mais alors pourquoi Kanda ne l'avait-il pas encore retrouvé ? Cela n'avait pas de sens... À moins que le Japonais ne l'ait laissé pour mort. Le problème était que dans ce cas, il devrait réussir à atteindre seul la congrégation de l'ombre, un acte quasi impossible dans son état déplorable...

- La journée s'annonce longue...

Allen soupira bruyamment et bien motivé par le fait que personne ne l'aiderait s'il ne faisait rien, tenta de se redresser. Immédiatement, une douleur fulgurante traversa ses membres et le força à choir de nouveau au sol. Comment, dans un tel état, pourrait-il en serais-ce qu'espérer pouvoir rejoindre la congrégation ? Une chose était certaine, Une fois qu'il serait remis sur pied, Kanda paierait pour l'avoir laissé dans un tel bourbier... C'est seulement une bonne heure plus tard qu'Allen réussi enfin à se tenir debout de peine et de misère, mais il sentait qu'il s'écroulerait au moindre pas, car l'effort donné pour simplement se relevé l'avait vidé de ses frêles forces. Tremblant de tout ses membres, le regard hagard et suant à grosses gouttes, l'héritier millénaire n'avais pas fière allure, pas du tout... Le premier pas que fit Allen le déséquilibra fortement, le second le fit tanguer à vive allure vers le sol de pierre grise et le dernier fut marqué par la fracture d'un os, déjà fêlé, dans un tourment insupportable. La vision d'Allen se brouilla, alors que ses jambes ployèrent sous son poids et qu'il chutait, quasi inerte, mais sa chute fut soudain stoppée quand un étranger le rattrapa...

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, Shonen, tu est déjà assez blessé comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter...

L'individu prit délicatement l'héritier dans ses bras, tentant de ne pas aggraver les blessures déjà bien inquiétantes. Il tenait à la vie presque autant que le comte tenait à ce gamin, ce qui faisait bien beaucoup. Remarquant aisément la respiration sifflante et laborieuse du jeune qu'il venait de récupérer, ainsi que le sang qui tachait le sol, Tyki comprit rapidement l'urgence de la situation et la gravité de l'état de l'héritier millénaire. Quand le comte lui avait annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé le gamin supposé être mort depuis plusieurs années, le Noah avait pu voir une partie de la folie qui avait prise possession du comte depuis la trahison du quatorzième se dissiper, alors il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser l'adolescent mourir... Bien sur, Le Noah étais loin d'être guérisseur, mais son pouvoir pourrait quand même l'aider à replacer les os brisés, il fallait qu'il essais, ne serais-ce que pour améliorer un peu les chances de survies de l'héritier... Tyki étendit le jeune garçon au sol avec le plus de précautions possibles, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire, avant de s'accroupir près de lui et de poser une de ses mains sur une des meurtrissures bleutée visibles un peu partout sur le gamin. C'est au moment ou il allait utiliser son pouvoir qu'une des mains d'Allen se referma sur son poignet avec une poigne de fer. Le garçon, bien éveillé, le fixait avec méfiance et agressivité, tel un animal blessé qui craignait de se faire dévorer à tout instant...

-Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux... ?

La voix d'Allen, bien que légèrement sifflante, était bien ferme. Il était habitué à souffrir, il pouvait le supporter, il ne devait pas se montrer faible, car sa vie en dépendait peut-être...

-Répond !

Ce cri arracha à l'héritier une quinte de toux sèche, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le Noah, il ne voulait pas que le jeune se fasse souffrir pour rien, alors il ne tarda pas plus à répondre.

-Qui suis-je ? Je suis Tyki Mick et tu ne dois sûrement pas ignorer ce que je suis... Ce que je te veux ? C'est pourtant évident non ? Le comte m'as demandé de venir te chercher dès qu'il t'a vu... Je suis la pour te ramener à la maison, Shonen !

Allen resta interdit un moment, fixant le sbire du comte qui abordait un grand Sourire alors qu'il venait tout juste de dire à un exorciste qu'il venait de la part du comte. Était-il suicidaire ? Ou peut-être était-il mis en confiance par la faiblesse du jeune garçon à ce moment. C'était bien vrai qu'Allen n'étais pas vraiment en forme, il en savait même pas si son innocence s'activerait cette fois-ci. Mais il restait tout de même un exorciste, il n'allait assurément pas le suivre docilement ! Contrairement à ce que Tyki aurait cru, l'héritier ne sourit pas ou ne parut pas soulagé, mais plutôt effaré avant de se relever d'un bond et de tenter de fuir tant bien que mal, vu son état. Le Noah ne réagit pas immédiatement à la fuite d'Allen, mais ne tarda pas non plus à reprendre ses esprits et rattrapa Allen en moins de temps qu'il en le fait pour le dire, l'empoignant fermement par la taille. L'exorciste ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur quand Tyki appuya par mégarde sur une de ses côtes cassées, mais ne se laissa pas décourager et se débattit fortement, faisant fi de la douleur.

-Ne me touche pas, lâche moi tout de suite !

Appuyant l'ordre d'un bon coup de point de sa main gauche sur l'allié du comte, Allen réussi presque à s'échapper de nouveau, mais il était beaucoup trop faible pour que sa manœuvre réussisse...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shonen ? Tu ne te souvient pas de moi ou quoi ?

Les yeux de Tyki s'écarquillèrent et il relâcha soudainement l'exorciste quand sous la panique de son ôte, l'innocence d'Allen s'activa d'elle même et tenta de l'attraper dans ses griffes acérées. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, pourquoi l'héritier millénaire abordait-il un innocence ? C'était impossible, complètement contre nature ! Stupéfié, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'Allen fuyait au lieu d'attaquer, ce qui donna quelques secondes d'avance à l'exorciste... Celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans une ruelle de Matera quand Tyki se reprit et le suivit, mais quand le Noah tourna le coin ou Allen avait disparu, il n'y avait plus personne...

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Caché dans un recoin sombre et précairement masqué par quelques débris, Allen fixait avec appréhension le Noah à quelques pas devant lui, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour éviter que l'allié du comte ne l'entende. Avec un peu de chance, il ne le verrait pas et Allen pourrait s'enfuir sans problème, il fallait seulement que Tyki ne revienne pas sur ses pas...

-Shonen ? Je ne te veux pas de mal, sort de la...

L'Héritier ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne voulant surtout pas trahir sa présence. Comment aurait-il pu croire un allié du comte, c'était tout simplement loufoque n'est-ce pas ! Heureusement pour lui, le Noah fini par traverser un mur à la plus grande stupéfaction d'Allen, mais pas celui derrière lequel il se cachait. Même si la voie paraissait libre, l'exorciste attendit quand même quelques minutes avant d'oser sortir de sa cachette, prenant ensuite le chemin qui menait à la ville la plus proche...

* * *

Quand Allen atteint la ville voisine à celle de Matera, la nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures et l'exorciste avait l'air plus mort que vif. En fait, son teint blafard et son air hagard avait fait fuir tout ceux qu'il avait croisé en chemin, l'obligeant à marcher jusqu'à la ville dans son état.  
Éreinté, Allen ne voyait même plus ou il allait, tout semblait tourner autour de lui et un bourdonnement constant obstruait son ouïe. Au départ, il n'entendit pas qu'on criait son nom, mais Allen fini par s'en rendre comte et releva d'un coup la tête, tentant d'identifier l'inconnu, de crainte qu'il s'agisse de Tyki. Peine perdue, sa vision floue lui révélait à peine les contours de l'individu. Voyant que celui-ci semblait s'approcher, Allen fut effrayé et voulu reculer, mais il n'en avait pas la force, épuisé par l'effort demandé pour atteindre la ville, alors il s'appuya simplement sur le mur derrière lui et se laissa glisser au sol, ramenant ses jambes contre lui...

-Allen ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Remarquant que la voix était loin d'être semblable à celle de Tyki, l'exorciste releva de nouveau les yeux vers l'inconnu, puis quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux... L'autre portait un uniforme d'exorciste. Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était enfin en sécurité, il allait pouvoir retourner à la congrégation et oublier tout cela... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait...


	4. chapitre 3

En voila un autre évènement que j'avais pas prévue ! Ce combat ne devait pas du tout tourner ainsi ! Méchant Yuu ! Encore une partie de l'histoire de changée... Je fais penser que mon petit concours est toujours en service : si vous trouvez pourquoi Allen ne pourra pas quitter la congrégation tout de suite après avoir pris conscience de son identité, je vous donne un prewiew du prochain chapitre ! (Pour le moment, personne n'as trouvé...)

rewiews

Lulubell Alynn : Pour le cas de l'identité de l'exorciste, c'est réglé dans ce chapitre, mais pour la suite, je ne le sait même plus moi même ! Les personnages s'amusent à changer l'histoire... Pour l'innocence, Kanda l'as ramenée sans problème...

Allen-kun-MelloK : Voila la suite !

Naifu-Sasu : En voila plus !

uzuchi : En fait, je crois que je n'en ait toujours pas fini avec les changements, car dans ce chapitre, tout vient encore de changer... (je sent que le quatorzième va s'y mettre aussi... ) Moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se rencontrent aussi rapidement XD Si tu veux savoir la suite, lis ! ^^

Naomi Weaver : Merci, c'est vrai que mon idée est assez originale, mais c'est ce que je crois vraiment pour la véritable histoire... ou quelque chose du genre... Tu veux voire sa tête ? En fait, cette révélation se fera peu à peu, à mesure que ses souvenirs lui reviendront...

**L'héritier Millénaire **

**Troisième chapitre **

Quand il avait enfin revu les murs de la congrégation, Allen avait au départ cru qu'il était enfin en sécurité, qu'il pourrait aisément oublier sa rencontre avec Tyki et reprendre sa vie d'exorciste, mais la réalité était tout autre... Allongé sur son lit, quelques bandages encore visibles sous ses vêtements, Allen ne pouvait pas se sortir les paroles de l'allié du comte de la tête, malgré tout ses efforts... En fait, cela n'aurait pas été un problème si ce qu'avait dit Tyki ne correspondait pas parfaitement avec les derniers rêves d'Allen. Ce qui était encore plus préoccupant, c'était que depuis qu'il était revenu, Allen n'arrivait plus à se souvenir clairement de son enfance auprès de Mana, ses souvenirs de ces années étant devenus flous... Un soupir de lassitude se fit entendre juste avant qu'Allen n'entende la porte de sa chambre, laissée ouverte, grincer...

-Allen ? C'était ouvert, alors...

L'héritier millénaire leva légèrement la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard émeraude de Lavi, avant de laisser un sourire s'épanouir sur ses traits. Le rouquin était celui qui avait retrouvé Allen et ramené celui-ci à la congrégation, quelques jours auparavant, avant de se mettre en tête de devenir amis avec l'héritier. Pour le moment, cela semblait assez bien fonctionner, la bonne humeur du rouquin compensant aisément la lassitude d'Allen, alors le Bokkman ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Allen fit apparaître un sourire joyeux, bien que faux, sur son visage d'ange...

-Lavi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

Allen eut la surprise de voir le rouquin hésiter, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait demander, ou bien comme s'il hésitait à faire sa demande. Allait-il lui demander quelque chose d'embarrassant ou cherchait-il seulement un énième réflexe pour l'enquiquiner ?

- Hum... À vrai dire, je... j'allais manger et je me demandais si tu avais faim, tu vient ?

Bon, Non seulement Lavi ne savait-il pas inventer des excuses crédibles, mais il savait aussi comment convaincre aisément Allen de passer du temps avec lui ! Bon... Il était quand même vrai que le fait que tout le monde soit au courant de l'appétit caractéristique du Maudit devait l'avoir aidé un peu... Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Allen et il se leva d'un bond...

-Bien sur que je vient, j'avais justement un petit creux...

C'est avec un semblant d'enthousiasme qu'Allen, pour dissiper les possibles restes de doutes de Lavi sur son moral, sortit de la chambre et pris la direction de la cantine. Inutile de préciser qu'il était loin d'avoir faim, ayant pris sa portion de nourriture habituelle au dîner, malgré sa perte d'appétit des dernières semaines, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter qui que ce soit, alors il suivit Lavi sans dire un mot...  
Une fois arrivé, il fit l'effort de commander plus de deux plats, pensent sûrement pouvoir en jeter un ou deux distraitement, mais Lavi ne cessa pas de le fixer une seconde durant le repas. À croire qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ! Dans ces conditions, Allen se força à manger, mais il ne pu même pas finir un seul plat sans se sentir mal, il n'avait pas de chance, pas du tout...

- Tu est sur que ça va, pousse de bambou ?

Allen releva la tête d'un coup à l'entente du surnom et ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer, sous le rire du rouquin.

-C'est Allen, A.L.L.E.N !

Cela n'eut pour effet qu'agrandir le sourire de Lavi, au grand damne d'Allen, qui en oublia même un instant ses problèmes quand il se souvint d'une autre personne qui l'appelait comme cela, un individu qu'il s'était promis de mettre en pièces dès son retour. Une chose était certaine pour lui, c'était qu'il ne le raterait pas, cet idiot de Kanda, il allait souffrir pour ce qu'Allen avait enduré... Le rire de Lavi fut interrompu quand celui-ci aperçu le grand sourire, accordé à ses pensées, que le plus jeune affichait. Pourquoi ne pu t'il pas retenir un frisson d'angoisse ? Le sourire d'Allen n'avait rien d'inquiétant, n'est-ce pas... ? Enfin, peut-être un peu...

-Lavi... Est-ce que tu saurait ou est Kanda ? J'ai quelques comtes à régler avec lui...

Bon, Lavi ne pouvait pas le nier, Allen faisait véritablement peur dans cet état, surtout avec cette étincelle particulière dans le regard... Pour une fois, le Bokkman junior ne pouvait pas dire s'il était inquiet pour Allen, ou pour Yuu. Un rire nerveux se fit entendre avant que Lavi ne se décide à répondre au Maudit, qui paraissait s'impatienter...

- Yuu... ? Heu... Il doit être en mission, probablement...

Bon, inutile de préciser que Kanda était loin d'être en mission, mais Lavi n'était pas certain de vouloir que lui et Allen tombe face à face... En plus, Yuu aurait peut-être l'idée de se venger sur lui si le Moyashi le dérangeait durant un entraînement... Décidément, rien de bon n'arriverait si Allen trouvait Kanda ! Malheureusement pour lui, le Maudit ne le cru pas une seconde...

- En mission ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai vu ce matin ?

Lavi ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant, peu envieux de voir un Kanda en rogne après lui débouler dans sa chambre...

-Heu... Il est parti ce matin... après déjeuner ?

Allen soupira, lassé par les efforts peu crédible du rouquin, avant de simplement se lever et quitter la pièce, ignorant Lavi qui l'appelait. Il marcha un moment sans réel but, ne sachant pas ou chercher le Japonais, mais fini par se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement, l'endroit le plus probable ou il pourrait le trouver... Et il le trouva. Kanda ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence d'Allen, alors celui-ci s'impatienta et parla le premier.

-Hé Bakanda !

Kanda se retourna d'un coup, surprit, avant que son regard ne devienne méprisant à la vue du maudit.

-Moyashi, t'est incapable au point de ne même pas pouvoir crever en paix ?

Allen serra les poings et se retint de frapper le Kendora tout de suite, ce n'étais pas le moment...

- Et toi, Bakanda, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me laisser la bas ?

Un sourire assez cruel et ironique apparu sur les traits de Kanda, qui posa une de ses mains sur son Katana, prévoyant probablement la suite des évènements...

-C'est pas évident, Mo-ya-shi ? Je ne pouvais pas rater l'occasion de me débarrasser d'un boulet dans ton genre.

Cette fois, par contre, Allen ne tint plus et se jeta sur le Japonais tout en activant son innocence, transformant son bras en une grande main métallique et griffue... Bloquant aisément l'attaque avec Mugen, dégainé en à peine une seconde, Kanda ne se retint pas pour répliquer, tentant vraisemblablement de trancher l'albinos en deux, mais celui-ci bloqua le coup en attrapant la lame du Katana.

- Fais tes prières, Moyashi, cette fois je en te raterai pas...

-Essai donc, Bakanda !

Suite à ces quelques mots, les coups s'échangèrent sans retenue et sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne le dessus, la fureur d'Allen décuplant la force de son innocence... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa véritablement, mais il sembla avoir une absence d'une seconde, puis il se retrouva penché vers un Kanda inconscient, un genoux sur le torse de celui-ci. Sursautant, Allen se redressa d'un bond et tenta de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. La salle était dans un piètre état, presque autant que Kanda étais blessé, ce qui faisait énormément vu l'état du Japonais. Comment, en l'espace d'une seconde, la situation avait-elle pu tant changer, mais surtout, comment avait-il pu mettre Kanda dans un tel état sans être blessé pour autant ? Allen n'avait rien, pas la moindre égratignure, même celles qu'il s'était fait avant son absence momentanée avaient disparues sans laisser de trace. Se penchant une nouvelle fois vers Kanda, Allen tenta en vain de le réveiller, il semblait inerte...

- Kanda, réveille toi, sombre idiot !

En désespoir de cause, il hissa le Japonais sur son dos, oubliant momentanément leur différent d'il y a à peine une heure, avant de partir en direction de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'un grommellement sourd, mais indéchiffrable, venant du Kendora attira son attention...

- Kanda... ?

Le souffle rauque, l'autre répéta une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait dit, d'une voix plus forte et énervée au possible...

- Pose moi au sol et laisse moi crever en paix, Akuma !

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, Kanda délirait-il ? Tout le monde savait qu'il était maudit, pas un Akuma ! Allen posa tout de même le Japonais au sol, mais ne s'éloigna pas et s'accroupit même près de lui.

-Tu délire, Bakanda, je suis Maudit, pas un Akuma...

Kanda coupa l'albinos dans sa phrase, prononçant des mots qu'Allen n'oublierait pas de sitôt...

- Je ne délire pas, sale Akuma, tu n'est pas humain, ta peau grise le prouvait !

Allen écarquilla les yeux et se releva d'un bond avant de s'éloigner de Kanda comme s'il était devenu une menace. Chaque nuit, dans les rêves qu'il faisait, _Ils_ avaient la peau grise, eux, les... Noah. L'héritier millénaire ne savait pas d'où lui étais venu ce mot, mais il était certain que c'était le bon, il le sentait... Allen reprit ses esprits et reporta son attention sur Kanda, mais celui-ci s'était évanoui de nouveau, gisant au sol près de la porte de la salle d'entraînement. L'albinos ne réfléchit pas une seconde et sortit en courant de la sale en laissant Kanda à son sort, troublé par ce qu'il avait entendu...

Une pensée le tourmenta durant toute la soirée, une pensée irréaliste mais qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser...

Et si ces rêves... étaient réels... ?


	5. chapitre 4

Ce chapitre est une conséquence au dénouement du combat de nos deux exorcistes préférés durant le dernier chapitre, mais contient aussi une grande partie de l'intrigue… J'ai décidée que cette fanfiction ferait envieront 14 chapitres… (peut-être plus…)

J'ai une journée de retard, honte à moi ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait le chapitre un peu plus long…

Personne n'ayant encore trouvé, le concours est encore de mise ! Si vous devinez pourquoi Allen ne pourra pas quitter les exorcistes, même s'il retrouve ses souvenirs, vous pourrez me demander un os sur un couple de votre choix(dans ) ou un extrait du prochain chapitre ! Bonne chance !

Reviews

Kuroe-Sama Comme je te l'ai probablement déjà dite, c'est toujours pas ça pour deviner ! Meilleure chance la prochaine fois !

Allen-kun-MelloK : Hum... Tu veux la suite ? La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Lulubell Alynn : Pour les combats contre Yuu-yun, ce n'est toujours pas fini, il y en aura probablement d'autres, mais pas dans ces conditions… Après son combat contre le sabreur-soba, Allen as bel et bien repris son apparence humaine et il ne se souvient strictement de rien ! Essai encore pour deviner, et bonne lecture !

Naifu-Sasu : Tu en voulait encore ? En voilà ! J'espère que tu adorera tout autant ce chapitre !

uzuchi : Hypothèse encore fausse, un autre essai ? Tu l'aura bien un jour, j'adore voir que personne n'as encore trouvé XD C'est assez comique, tu fait ta rewiew alors que je poste le chapitre suivant… Pour les changements, ce n'est plus trop déstabilisent, je laisse mon histoire s'écrire et se réécrire sans fin, j'ai qu'a m'adapter et pour le moment, j'aime le résultat ! Allen et Lavi vont probablement se mettre ensemble dans… cinq ou six de chapitres(selon le scénario original) Bon, ça peut bien changer, peu importe ! Oui, c'est bien les pouvoirs d'Allen qui se sont réveillés quand il a combattu Kanda, mais il y a quelque chose sous le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à les utiliser correctement et qu'il ne se rappelle plus de rien, c'est tout sauf normal… Les autre Noah apparaîtront bientôt… enfin je crois…Bonne lecture !

**L'héritier Millénaire **

**Quatrième chapitre**

Une semaine avais passée depuis l'incident avec Kanda, sept jours durant lesquels les nerf d'Allen avaient été mis à dure épreuve… Il était stressé et ne savais même plus depuis quand il n'avait pas dormi, préoccupé à l'idée qu'on découvre que c'étais lui qui avait mis le Japonais dans un tel état, qui l'avais plongé dans un sommeil donc il n'était toujours pas sorti. En fait, l maudit ne savait même plus s'il souhaitait voir Kanda demeurer dans cet état ou s'éveiller. Une chose était certaine, c'était que si le Japonais ouvrait les yeux, il ne se ferait pas prier pour tour raconter et envoyer Allen à la potence. D'un autre côté, l'héritier millénaire était lassé de cet état de doute constant sur son futur et voulait que cela se termine, quoi qu'il en coûte. Bien sur, l'état de fatigue avancé et le comportement étrange du nouvel exorciste n'avait échappé à personne et à un moment, certains c'étaient même mis à le suspecter, mais Lavi avait arrangé la situation. En fait, le rouquin ne semblait pas croire qu'Allen ait pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit et avait immédiatement pris sa défense à grand cris. Pour cela, l'héritier millénaire lui était plus que reconnaissant. Malheureusement, cela n'avais pas suffi à dissiper l'ensemble des doutes et le jeune homme continuait d'entendre des murmures sur son passage, des murmures de trahison… Se dirigeant vers la douche, ce dont il avait plus que besoin vu ses nombreuses courbatures, Allen croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Enfin, il n'y croisa pas _juste_ son reflet, car une ombre se tenait derrière lui, le fiant tout en souriant. Cette présence le hantais depuis une semaine maintenant, ou plutôt depuis ce léger moment d'absence qu'il avait eut. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et le fit détourner son regard de celui, blanc et vide, de l'ombre qui le suivait maintenant partout ou il allait, puis il entra dans la douche qu'il régla à une température quasi brûlante, il avait besoin de se délier les muscles, sinon il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger d'ici trois jours. C'est au moment ou il avait les yeux fermés et laissait l'eau chaude lui couler dans le dos qu'il cru entendre une voix, tel un murmure lointain. Rouvrant les yeux, Allen entrebâilla la porte de la douche et jeta un regard dans sa chambre, depuis la sale de bain, mais il n'y avait strictement personne. Il avait du rêver, il fallait absolument qu'il se repose…

C'est à ce moment que la voix lui apparue une nouvelle fois, plus forte, plus… familière ? Ou avait-il bien pu entendre cette voix, il n'arrivait pas à se le rappeler, malgré ses efforts, sa mémoire était floue. Soudain, ça lui revint comme un flash, comme si la brume de son esprit se dissipait un peu. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette voix qui avait accompagnée son enfance, celle de Mana Walker… Une question lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, comment pouvait-il entendre la voix d'un être mort il y a de nombreuses années ? C'était impossible ! Il attendit une minute, puis deux, guettent une réponse ou une parole apparue du néant, mais rien ne vient, seul le silence perdurait.

Soupirant de lassitude et tremblant de froid, Allen retourna sous le jet de la douche avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur de pierres trempées à sa droite, épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement par les événements. Les nombreuses nuits blanches passées finirent par le rattraper et Allen s'endormit sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse…

Quand L'héritier millénaire revint à lui, plusieurs heures avaient déjà passées et le jet d'eau lui tombait de la douche était passé de brûlant à glacial, probablement par manque d'eau chaude. Transi de froid, Allen s'empressa de fermer l'eau tout en tremblant, avant de se lever et de sortir de la douche d'un pas hésitant. Il attrapa une serviette dans l'armoire avant de se sécher rapidement, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui, pour se réchauffer un peu. Il resta ainsi un moment, allant même jusqu'à somnoler, mais un cognement à sa porte le maintint éveillé. La voix de Lavi lui parvint de derrière la porte, d'une voix légèrement hésitante, mais qui se fit de plus en plus ferme au fil des mots.

- Allen… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répond pas ? Je sait que tu ne dort pas, j'ai entendu du bruit de l'autre côté tout à l'heure. Cette fois, je ne repartirai pas… Tan pis, j'entre !

Sans que le maudit n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lavi fit ce qu'il avait dis et entra, tombant sur un Allen emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et aux mèches encore humides.

- Allen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Si tu est malade, va voir l'infirmière au lieu de rester enfermé !

Bon, à bien y penser, Allen avait plus que l'air malade, même si ce n'étais qu'apparence. Celui-ci sourit au rouquin, voulant le rassurer un peu, avant de tout raconter à Lavi, ne trouvant pas l'envie de trouver une excuse potable…

-Je vais bien, Lavi… En fait, je me suis endormi sous la douche et quand je me suis réveillé, le jet était gelé… alors je voulais juste me réchauffer un peu…

Allen vit bien que Lavi tentait de se retenir de rire, mais ne pu s'empêcher frissonner une nouvelle fois. Une chose était certaine, il serait malade avant trois jours. Lavi sourit en grand à Allen d'un air étrange avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux humides du garçon.

- Tu as froid ? Si ce n'es que ça, je peut t'aider une peu… Tu me fait une place ?

Interloqué, l'héritier millénaire fixa un instant Le rouquin comme s'il lui avait soudain poussé un troisième bras, mais Lavi semblait bien sérieux, malheureusement. Voyant qu'il faisait un geste pour écarter les couvertures, Allen les serra contre lui et son teint devint encore plus rouge qu'il en l'étais auparavant…

-Attend Lavi ! j'ai… J'ai pas eut le temps de m'habiller…

Surprit un instant, Lavi se reprit pourtant rapidement et se tourna vers le mur, sous le regard intrigué d'Allen…

-Enfile un caleçon, je ne regarde pas !

Rougissant fortement, le maudit s'exécuta pourtant, sans cesser de jeter des regards au roux pour voir s'il trichait, mais il pu, heureusement, se vêtir un peu sans être vu. Il avait à peine fini que Lavi se retourna, provoquant l'embarras de l'albinos qui se sentait mal à l'aise d'être aussi pu vêtu devant quelqu'un. Pourtant, il ne protesta pas quand le rouquin le poussa sur le lit avant d'y entrer à son tour, allant même jusqu'à entourer Allen de ses bras. Se laissant faire, le maudit fini par reposer sa tête sur le torse de Lavi, qui eut un léger sourire à cette vue. C'était chaud, confortable et rassurant pour l'héritier millénaire, alors celui-ci fini par se laisser aller et ferma les yeux…

..avant de les rouvrir, quelques temps plus tard. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, assez bien la ou il était, mais fini par se redresser légèrement, réveillant Lavi sans le vouloir. Celui-ci, un peu perdu, jeta un regard autour de lui avant que les évènements d'un peu plus tôt ne lui revienne à l'esprit et qu'il baisse son regard vers un Allen aux joues rougies. Celui-ci semblant enfin réaliser qu'il était étendu, en caleçon, sur un autre garçon et se releva, plus que rouge, avant d'attraper un bas de pyjama et de L'enfiler rapidement. C'est seulement une fois cela fait qu'il se retourna vers Lavi, toujours étendu sur son lit.

-Hum… Merci, Lavi…

Souriant, celui-ci se releva et ébouriffa gentiment les mèches blanches du maudit avant de passer la porte en laissant seulement ses quelques mots flotter dans l'air :

-De rien, Allen ! Vient me voir quand tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas de recommencer…

Un instant, Allen eut envi de retenir l'autre exorciste, mais le laissa finalement disparaître au loin. Pourquoi le retenir, pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il aurait probablement bien l'occasion d'y penser… Allen ne resta pas longtemps dans sa chambre, motivé à en sortir pour une fois et se retrouva rapidement à la cantine, en compagnie d'un Lavi bien content de le voir sortir de sa chambre. Allen resta un moment avec Lavi, riant et souriant comme avant que son monde ne s'effrite, oubliant même un instant ses problèmes. C'est seulement une demi-heure plus tard qu'un trouveur s'approcha de la table des deux garçons, un air préoccupé sur son visage. Il s'arrêta devant Allen, mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue…

-Allen-san… Kanda-san s'est réveillé, l'intendant veux te voir…

Immédiatement, Allen blêmi, avant de se relever d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un bruit sourd et sortit de la pièce, prenant la direction du bureau de Komui tout en s'angoissant sur son futur, ou bien son absence de futur… Qu'avait bien pu dire Kanda ? Il dirait assurément que c'étais lui qui l'avais attaqué, mais l'accuserait-il aussi d'être un Akuma ? Dans ce cas, l'héritier millénaire pourrait peut-être convaincre Komui qu'il divaguais à cause de son état… C'est plus que tendu qu'Allen entra dans le bureau de Komui, attendant que les mots trahison ou encore hérésie retentisse dans le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Komui était pour une fois bien éveillé et il ne fit pas attendre Allen plus que nécessaire.

-Allen, Kanda s'est réveillé durant quelques secondes il y a peu, avant de replonger dans l'inconscience et d'après ce qu'il a dit, je ne peut en déduire que deux scénarios… Soit Kanda a été attaqué par un Akuma et tu étais la, ce pourquoi il te citerais, ou alors il croit que ce qui l'as attaqué s'en prendra à toi… Comme, d'après les dires de Lavi, tu étais avec lui au moment de l'attaque, j'en déduis que la deuxième solution est la bonne… Je ne veux pas que tu reste seul, tu restera avec Lavi jusqu'à-ce qu'on soit certains que le danger est écarté, car si cette chose as réussie à mettre Kanda dans un tel état, elle te tuera dans problème…

Allen resta figé du début à la fin du discours de Komui, interloqué par la tournure des évènements. Cette fois, il avait eut plus que de la chance, car on le croyait la prochaine cible de lui même ! S'efforçant de paraître préoccupé et légèrement effrayé, le maudit acquiesça aux dires de son supérieur avant de quitter le bureau et de retourner au réfectoire, ou Lavi l'attendait toujours. Bon, il en restait plus qu'a avertir le rouquin qu'il viendrait s'installer dans sa chambre… Chose plus facile à dire qu'a faire, malheureusement…

Finalement, Allen ne trouva pas le courage d'en parler à l'apprenti Bookman avant que le soir vint, alors il dormit dans sa chambre, seul. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à craindre, vu la situation, mais si Komui allait le voir et voyait qu'il lui avait désobéi, cela pourrait attirer les soupçons sur lui, surtout qu'il avait fait croire qu'il avait peur d'être attaqué à l'intendant. Il aurait pu aller jusqu'à la chambre de Lavi, tout lui expliquer avant de s'installer, mais il était bien, étendu sur son lit, à somnoler… Trop bien pour oser bouger…

« …llen…Allen… »

Allen écarquilla les yeux avant de se redresser d'un coup et de jeter un regard autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne, comme la dernière fois ou cette vois, celle de Mana, lui était apparue…

-Ma..na ? Est-ce que c'est toi… ?

Cette fois, contrairement à la précédente, la réponse vint rapidement et fut aisément perceptible.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, Allen. Je suis content que tu m'entende enfin… »

Allen aurait du être heureux d'entendre la voix de Mana, même si cela lui semblait impossible qu'il lui parle ainsi, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas, c'était son père adoptif, non ?

- Comment peux-tu me parler, pourquoi est-ce que j'entend ta voix dans mon esprit… ?

Allen eut l'impression que l'autre souriait, avant que sa voix en retentisse une nouvelle fois dans son esprit…

« Quand je t'ai maudit, j'ai aussi transféré mon âme dans le pentacle sur ton front, c'est pour ça que j'arrive à te parler. »

L'explication était plausible, bien plausible, mais quelque chose en Allen lui criait de ne pas le croire, qu'il tentait de le manipuler, quelque chose qui poussa Allen à parler, lui dictant les mots qu'il disait, des mots auquel le maudit se surprit à croire, comme s'ils venaient du fond de son esprit…

-C'est faux… Tu ment, tu n'est Pas Mana ! SORT DE MON ESPRIT, QUATORZIÈME !

Allen se figea en entendant ses propres paroles, il avait nettement voulu dire Mana, mais ce mot avait pris la place sans qu'il en ait le moindre contrôle…

« Allen, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis Mana ! »

Allen ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait, son esprit était totalement dans le flous, mais il savait… Il savait que l'autre mentait…

-Non… Tu n'est pas Mana… Mana… Il n'existe… pas…

À cet instant, quelque chose se brisa en Allen, alors qu'il y voyait enfin clair, qu'il percevait enfin la réalité…

Mana était une chimère, comme tout son passé, toute sa vie…

Il n'était pas un exorciste, pas un orphelin…

Il était l'Héritier millénaire…


	6. Chapiter 5

Décidément, il m'est impossible de ne pas avoir du retard dans mes publications ! (pour me faire pardonner, un petit OS ? ) Ce chapitre est un tournant dans l'histoire et celui ou vous aurez la réponse à la question que j'avais posée... (Personne n'as trouvé la réponse, qui était pourtant dès plus évidente... ) Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Le premier concours est terminé et personne n'as trouvé la réponse ! Pourtant, c'était bien simple et presque dit dans le résumé !... J'ai décidée d'en commencer un autre (la question se trouve à la fin du texte), mais vous n'aurez qu'un chapitre pour trouver la réponse ! (celle-ci sera donnée au sixième chapitre...) Si vous gagnez, la mise reste la même... Vous pouvez me demander un OS sur un de ces couples : Laven, Tyllen, Yullen, Wisellen ou aucun, ainsi qu'un extrait du chapitre suivant...

J'ai passée un long moment à rechercher un anagramme d'Allen qui puisse être le vrai nom de L'héritier et finalement j'ai opté pour Neah, comme dans le manga... Le quatorzième portera un autre nom...

Une petite précision : Les parties en italique sont les paroles du quatorzième, mais seulement quand Allen ne se rend pas comte que c'est le 14em qui parle...

Je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

Rewiews

Naifu-sasu : En fait, il avait déjà commencé à retrouver la mémoire depuis un moment, alors c'est normal que cela se passe rapidement… Surtout qu'il ne devait pas avoir el temps de forger des liens trop forts avec un certain Rouquin… Je vais tenter de sortir le prochain chapitre à temps cette fois !

Miare C. Nuvela : Voilà la suite tant attendue !

Lulubell Alynn : Cette fois, c'est grave si j'ai publiée en retard ? (pas taper ! XD) J'ai aussi fait le chapitre plus long cette fois ci ! Tu tentera ta chance pour le concours cette fois-ci ?

Allen-kun-MelloK : Voila enfin la réponse à la question du concours ! J'espère que tu tentera aussi ta chance avec celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !

uzuchi : Voici enfin le chapitre promit (et en retard) J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le retard… Je ne le referai plus ! *pas crédible* Tentera-tu aussi ta chance dans le petit concours ? J'aime bien torturer ce cher Allen, c'est amusant ^^ Oui, Lavi étais bel et bien intéressé par Allen, comme on peux la voir dans ce chapitre, mais leur relation stagnera probablement un bon moment ! Bonne lecture !

Little Kyu : C'est amusant, je reçois cette review au moment même ou je poste ce chapitre… Merci pour ta review, ça fais vraiment plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre aussi !

**L'héritier Millénaire **

**Cinquième chapitre**

L'héritier millénaire... Le fils du comte, le futur comte millénaire et seigneur des Noah... Le destructeur du temps, fils adoptif de Mana et exorciste maudit...  
Tout ces termes défilaient dans l'esprit confus d'Allen, qui tentait de faire le tris entre ses vrais souvenirs et ceux crées par le quatorzième... _Mana..._ Le jeune homme étais perdu, déstabilisé comme jamais. Comment avait-il pu se faire manipuler ainsi par le traître Noah, comment avait-il pu trahir les Noah et le comte Millénaire... Sa famille... ?  
Savoir qu'il n'était pas orphelin, qu'il aurait pu grandir avec les Noah et non en compagnie d'un certain maréchal Cross, lui avait fait un choc. Comment le quatorzième avait-il pu lui faire une telle chose ? Allen avait grandement souffert dans son enfance du fait d'être un orphelin, mais encore plus du fait que ses parents étaient supposés l'avoir abandonnés à cause de son bras, car ils l'avaient pris pour un monstre...  
C'est aussi ce qu'Allen avait cru durant son enfance, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre qui en méritait pas de vivre... Il l'avait encore plus cru quand Mana était mort et l'avait maudit... _Tu y croit même parfois encore... être un Noah est en être un, non ? Un Noah n'est pas humain..._  
Ensuite, quand il était devenu plus âgé, il avait cru être né pour détruire les Akuma, avoir été choisi par un dieu auquel il n'avais jamais vraiment cru et n'avoir jamais eut le choix...  
C'est seulement maintenant qu'il apprenait que l'ensemble de sa vie avait été un mensonge, que rien n'était réel, mais des chimères qui étaient maintenant parties en fumée en lui arrachant tout ses repères, tout ce à quoi il croyait, ou plutôt ce à quoi il avait cru croire... Maintenant qu'il savait que Mana n'avait jamais existé, devait-il continuer à aller de l'avant, à sacrifier sa vie pour un but qui n'avait plus de raison d'être ? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas né avec cette innocence dans sa main gauche, qu'il n'avait pas été choisi par un dieu, devait-il... Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus de raison d'être exorciste, plus de raison de combattre ou de continuer dans cette voie sans issue ou il s'était engagé...  
Il n'avais plus de raison de combattre les Noah ou les Akuma... Mais les exorciste, eux... ? Pourquoi ne rejoignait-il pas sa véritable famille... ? Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il y avait droit... Non... ? _Les Noah, voudraient-ils te revoir... Malgré ce que tu as fait... ? Ils croiront que tu les as trahis, comme le quatorzième... _À cette pensée, l'héritier millénaire devint blafard, mais se reprit rapidement. Si Tyki Mick était venu le chercher lors de sa dernière mission, les Noah ne devaient pas lui en vouloir... _N'oublis pas que cette journée la, tu as aussi attaqué Tyki Mick, avec ton innocence ! Si tu as une innocence, c'est que tu est un exorciste, ils ne voudront pas de toi... _Décidément, tout aurait été bien plus simple s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir, car le comte aurait sûrement pu lui rendre la mémoire rapidement et mettre le quatorzième hors d'état de nuire...  
Le Quatorzième... Pourquoi ne l'entendait-il plus... ? Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il ne l'entendait plus..._ Il doit avoir abandonné, ne t'inquiète pas... Il ne peut pas t'atteindre, car tu en crois plus en lui..._ Étais-ce vrai ? Ce devait l'être, puisqu'il l'avait pensé... L'avait-il vraiment pensé... ? _Oui, tu est confus, repose toi un peu... Tu en as besoin... Tu est fatigué..._ Allen sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes et s'allongea sur son lit, épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement par ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, même s'il sentait qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux après... Il ne devait pas dormir, quelque chose lui criait de ne pas fermer les yeux... l'instinct ? _Dors, ne résiste pas... Dors et tu oubliera tout... Tu te sentira mieux après... _Oublier ? Voulait-il oublier ? Non, pourquoi voudrait-il cela, alors qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver la mémoire... ? _Tout était beaucoup plus simple avant, tu veux revenir en arrière, non ? Les exorcistes contre les Akumas, rien de plus... rien de moins..._ Voulait-il vraiment ça... ? Non... il ne voulait pas trahir sa famille... il n'avait aucune raison d'être exorciste... _Tu oublis ton innocence... ? Tu oublis Lavi... ? Lavi, tu l'aime bien, non, veux-tu l'abandonner ? Allen, abandonne..._ L'héritier millénaire fini par fermer les yeux, laissant son esprit s'embrumer peu à peu et l'entraîner vers un sommeil qu'il espérait être réparateur... _Tu aura amplement le temps de réfléchir plus tard, Allen...Oublis tout ce que tu es...Qui tu es, petit héritier...Je m'assurerai que tu ne retrouve jamais la mémoire, cette fois... __  
_  
À cette phrase, Allen se rendit soudain comte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et voulu rouvrir les yeux, mais n'y arriva pas. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à bouger, s'y était-il pris trop tard... ?

« Oui, beaucoup trop tard, Allen...Dans quelques minutes ce sera fini... Tu est bien Naïf, tu sais ? Je ne croyais pas que ce serait si facile... »

Paniqué, le maudit ne savait plus quoi faire, li n'arrivait plus à rien, impuissant face à la situation... Comment avait-il pu se montrer si idiot ? Comment avait-il pu tomber dans un piège aussi flagrant ? Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser le quatorzième gagner et seller de nouveau ses souvenirs !

« Que crois-tu pouvoir faire, Allen ? Tu ne peux rien faire du tout, alors cesse de t'agiter, tu as perdu... Cette fois-ci, tu ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire, même pas l'ombre d'un souvenir ! »

Allen sentit peu à peu son esprit s'embrumer et su qu'il allait perdre connaissance d'une seconde à l'autre... Avait-il encore de l'espoir pour lui... Pour lui... Pour.. qui ...Qui était-il... déjà... ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus... Il ne se souvenait plus de rien...

« Voilà, Allen, c'est bon... Plus que quelques minutes et tout sera terminé...Le fils, l'héritier millénaire, se retournant contre son propre père, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme vengeance... »

Plongé dans un néant total, l'esprit d'Allen semblait inerte, pas même un frémissement n'agitait ses membres. Au bord du gouffre de l'inconscience, il ne restait plus qu'une vacillante lueur dans l'esprit de l'héritier pour le préserver des ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir à tout moment. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il continuait de lutter contre l'inconscience, mais il savait par contre qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps...  
Un éclat de voix lointain attira l'attention du jeune homme, qui sortit légèrement de sa torpeur. Avait-il rêvé ou quelqu'un l'avait-il appelé ? Tu as rêvé, Allen, rendors toi, maintenant... Ce en sera plus long... Pourtant, il avait bien cru entendre quelque chose...

-...len... Allen... !

Cette fois, le maudit en était plus que certain, quelqu'un l'appelait, mais il ne pouvait déterminer qui... Cela importe peu, Allen, ne t'en préoccupe pas, ce n'est pas important... Il attendra bien deux minutes, non ? Oui... Pourquoi pas ? Il ne le connaissait sûrement pas de toute façon, puisqu'il en pouvait pas l'identifier...

- Allen, Réveille toi pousse de bambou ! Pourquoi tu ne te réveil pas ? ALLEN !

Une vive douleur sur sa joue fit soudain revenir Allen à la réalité, coupant le quatorzième avant qu'il n'ait terminé. Déstabilisé et effrayé, Allen se redressa d'un coup et s'agrippa à ce qu'il avait sous la main, la chemise de Lavi Dans ce cas, tel un naufragé à une bouée. Surprit, Lavi perdit un instant l'équilibre et du se rattraper à la table de chevet pour ne pas basculer en avant, avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu'Allen s'était enfin éveillé. Il passa un bras dans le dos d'Allen et le serra un peu plus contre lui, tentant de le réconforter un peu.

-Est-ce que ça va, Allen ? Tu ne te réveillais pas, peu importe ce que je faisais...

Le maudit sursauta avant de relever la tête vers Lavi, qui lui adressa un regard inquiet quand il vit que le blanc ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

-Allen, c'est moi, Lavi ! Tu ne m'as quand même pas oublié ?

Effrayé, Allen voulu reculer quand Lavi se mit à crier, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme et passa son autre bras dans le dos du maudit, tentant de le calmer. Toujours agrippé à la chemise du rouquin, Allen se blottit contre celui-ci et posa sa tête contre le torse de Lavi, prenant sans le savoir la même position qu'il y a deux jours, faisant sourire l'apprenti bookman. Malheureusement, bien qu'il aurait apprécié de laisser le jeune homme dormir, il ne pouvait le faire tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au maudit un peu plus tôt...

-Désolé, Allen, mais j'aimerais mieux que tu ne te rendorme pas...

Secouant doucement l'albinos pour éviter qu'il se rendorme, Lavi releva le visage d'Allen pour croiser son regard, déterminé à savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Allen quelques minutes auparavant. Un air inquiet apparu sur le visage du rouquin quand il croisa le regard d'Allen, quasi vide de toute émotion maintenant que Lavi avait calmé sa crise de panique d'un peu plus tôt. Ce regard ne pouvait pas être celui d'Allen, mais pourtant Lavi savait que c'était lui et non un quelconque imposteur. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le maudit...

-Allen, est-ce que tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Lavi !

Voyant qu'une certaine lueur semblait briller dans le regard d'Allen quand il lui parlait, Lavi n'attendit pas une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu te souvient d'il y a deux jours, après que tu te sois endormi sous la douche ? Tu étais si gelé que tes lèvres étaient devenues bleu et tu tremblais de partout, mais pourtant... Tu étais toujours aussi mignon, pousse de bambou !

Lavi pu apercevoir une certaine amélioration dans l'état d'Allen, le vide de son regard disparaissant et une certaine rougeur colorent ses joues, mais il ne s'arrêta pas la, il voulait retrouver le maudit comme il était avant...

-Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état, Allen... S'il te plait, revient-moi... Je veux revoir le vrai Allen, celui avec lequel j'ai dormi il y a deux jours, celui pour lequel je me suis inquiété sans cesse quand il s'est mis à m'éviter...

Voulant donner tout ce qu'il avait, ne rien laisser au hasard, Lavi posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen au beau milieu de sa phrase, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du maudit de surprise. Il n'insista pas plus et se recula un peu tout en finissant sa phrase, son regard plongé dans celui d'Allen, qui semblait avoir enfin retrouvé ses esprits, bien qu'il soit plus que sous le choc en ce moment...

-... Le Allen que j'ai appris à aimer...

Le maudit, embrouillé par son réveil soudain, mais surtout par la situation dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, eut comme réflexe de s'éloigner, de s'enfuir, sans savoir que cela blesserait probablement Lavi. Comme il ne pouvait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, y étant déjà, il choisi plutôt la salle de bain. C'est seulement une fois à l'intérieur, quand il croisa le regard menaçant du quatorzième dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, qu'il regretta son choix. La voix de Lavi, hésitante, lui parvint depuis l'autre côté de la porte, avant que les pas de celui-ci ne s'éloignent peu à peu...

- Allen... Si tu as besoin de moi... Peu importe pourquoi, vient me voir, la proposition que je t'ai fait il y a deux jours tient encore...

De nouveau seul, ou presque, Allen se laissa glisser au sol, son dos appuyé contre la porte, avant de fixer son regard sur l'ombre du quatorzième, qui lui souriait.

« Tu sais que tu me pose problème, petit ? Ne pourrais-tu pas perdre la mémoire pour de bon ? Résister te fera souffrir, tu peux me croire. »

Allen le fusilla du regard avant de répliquer d'un ton acerbe...

-Toi, tu ne pourrais pas disparaître pour de bon et me laisser en paix ? Je conte bien aller voir mon père, il pourra sûrement me débarrasser de toi !

Un ricanement amusé résonna dans l'esprit de l'héritier millénaire. Qu'avait-il pu dire de drôle ? Il comptais bien rejoindre sa vraie famille et se débarrasser de ce gêneur une bonne fois pour toute !

« Tu crois vraiment que ce sera aussi simple ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai implanté cette innocence ? Je me suis assuré que même si tu retrouvais la mémoire, tu ne puisse me trahir ! Tu ne sais pas ce que l'innocence fait aux traîtres ? C'est la mort qui t'attend, Allen, tu n'as pas le moindre choix ! »

Incrédule et hors de lui, Allen se releva d'un bond pour faire face au Quatorzième, qui souriait toujours autant, semblant se moquer de lui.

-C'est faux, je suis certain que tu ment ! Cette innocence est une arme, elle n'est pas vivante et puis... et puis si tu dis la vérité, ce serais douloureux, mais je pourrais toujours l'arracher !

Encore et toujours ce même sourire, le quatorzième savait-il quelque chose qu'Allen ignorait ? Probablement...

- Allen, l'innocence est bel et bien vivante, ne m'a-t-elle pas détruite d'elle même quand tu m'as transformé en Akuma ? Si tu trahi l'ordre, elle fera de toi un rejeté, elle te tuera et détruira la ville entière en même temps, Lavi comprit...

Lavi... Le rouquin était décidément le point faible du maudit, mais celui-ci ne pouvait lui en vouloir, car sans l'apprenti bookman, il aurait perdu depuis longtemps face au Quatorzième...

-Je.. je pourrais toujours l'enlever, elle ne pourra rien me faire si je le fait...

Il tentait de se convaincre lui même, car il savait bien que le traître Noah devait y avoir pensé, il devait l'avoir prévu...

- Ah oui ? Tu crois pouvoir l'arracher ? Pour cela, il faudrait t'arracher ton propre cœur, Allen, car une partie de ton innocence s'y trouve et sans ce petit morceau, tu meurt !

Sous le choc et ne voulant pas en savoir plus, Allen ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la salle de bain, percutant un obstacle inattendu qui s'écroula au sol avec un éclat de douleur. Le maudit fixa son regard sur le rouquin qui, étendu au sol, tenait son nez ensanglanté tout en pestant contre les attaques de portes.

-La... Lavi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière la porte, tu n'étais pas parti ?

Un grommellement sourd et incompréhensible lui répondit, avant que Lavi ne s'assoie au pied du lit, tenant toujours son nez d'une main.

- Est-ce que ça va, ou encore désolé de t'avoir brisé le nez avec une porte c'est trop demandé ? Ça fait mal quand même !

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Allen s'accroupi à côté du rouquin et lui donna un mouchoir, avant de lui tendra sa main pour l'aider à se relever, ce que le rouquin fit assez rapidement avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix ou se voyait bien l'énervement...

-Ce que je faisais la ? Tu en t'en doute même pas ? Tu crois qu'après avoir passé plus de quinze minutes à tenter de te réveiller sans que tu ne bouge d'un poil et m'être retrouvé avec une coquille vide comme ami je ne me serais pas inquiété ?

Allen baissa les yeux au sol, mal à l'aise et secoué par ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a peu, mais Lavi lui mit une main sur la joue avant de relever son visage pour croiser son regard argenté et légèrement humide...

-Allen, je sais que j'ai eut raison de revenir, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas... s'il te plait...

Les larmes qu'Allen avait tenté de retenir coulèrent sur ses joues avant que le maudit ne se précipite dans les bras du rouquin une nouvelle fois. S'y attendant un peu après voir vu les larmes, Lavi entoura le plus jeune de ses bras en tentant de la consoler.

-Décidément, tu ne peut te passer de mes câlins, Allen... Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

L'héritier millénaire hésita un instant à tout lui dire, à se confier à Lavi, mais préféra garder le silence, gardant ses problèmes pour lui. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter le rouquin plus que nécessaire...

-Allen... Si tu en me dit rien, je ne pourrai pas t'aider... Je ne veux pas te voir triste, te confier te fera du bien...

Le maudit hésitait, mais ne pouvait se décider à parler. Comment expliquer ce qu'il était entrain de vivre ? Comment faire comprendre au futur Bookman ce que cela faisait d'être obligé de combattre sa propre famille ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout le choix, que cette damnée innocence finirait peut-être par lui faire commettre l'irréparable ? Comment lui faire comprendre ce que ça faisait de devoir probablement tuer un membre de sa propre famille ? Il n'avait pas le choix, il en pouvait même pas s'enfuir, il n'en avait pas le droit !

-Lavi.. je... Tu en peux pas comprendre, tu ne peut pas me comprendre... je ne...

Lavi interrompis l'héritier au beau milieu de sa phrase, posant un de ses doigts sur les lèvres du maudit...

-Allen, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peux te comprendre, qui veux le faire, c'est bien moi, car... car je t'aime...

L'héritier fixa son regard dans celui de Lavi, qui attendait probablement une réponse de sa part, ou bien un rejet. Il aurait voulu pouvoir embrasser à son tour le rouquin, Allen aurait voulu voir un sourire sur les traits de Lavi, mais il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ...

-Lavi... J'aurais... J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer, mais c'est impossible... Je ne suis pas... Nous ne sommes pas semblables... Lavi, quand tu saura tout à propos de moi, tu me rejettera, j'en suis certain... Je suis désolé... Désolé de n'être qu'un monstre...

À chaque mot qu'il disait, il reculait de plus en plus loin de Lavi, si bien qu'il ne su pas si celui-ci entendit sa dernière phrase, car il s'était déjà mis à courir, sans but précis...L'héritier millénaire savait qu'il devrait faire face au rouquin un jour ou l'autre, mais il voulait retarder ce moment, pouvoir réfléchir seul un instant et remettre ses idées en place... C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au bout de la falaise ou se trouvait la congrégation de l'ombre, les pieds dans le vide et le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu. C'était bien ironique qu'il fasse si beau en cette triste journée, Allen aurait préféré qu'il pleuve, cela aurait pu dissimuler ses larmes... Au moins, il y avait un bon point dans toute ces événements, le quatorzième semblait s'être enfin retiré de son esprit. Pas pour longtemps, il en était bien certain, mais au moins il pouvait réfléchir en paix...

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? Je suis totalement perdu...

Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui était normal vu qu'il s'était adressé à lui, n'ayant personne à qui perler aux alentours. Son regard argenté dériva peu à peu vers la sol, bien loin en dessous de lui. Tout pourrait-il se finir s'il sautait ? Bien sur que non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait abandonner, pas avant d'avoir au moins tenté quelque chose...  
C'est à ce moment qu'une voix lui parvint, semblant provenir d'au dessus de lui...

-Alors c'est la que tu te cachait, Neah...

Reconnaissant la voix, qui lui était bien familière, L'héritier millénaire leva les yeux...

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est enfin terminé ! Comme vous avez probablement pu le remarquer, la réponse à mon premier concours était : Car son innocence, implantée par Mana, le rejetterait s'il rejoignait les Noah...

La question pour le prochain chapitre est : D'après vous, comment ce cher Allen va t'il faire pour se sortir de cette situation ?

En espérant vous revoir mercredi prochain !


	7. Chaptre 6

Voilà un chapitre enfin ponctuel(il était présent depuis deux jours sur mon blog…) ! Non, ce n'est pas du tout pour me faire pardonner mon retard du chapitre 5...*sifflote* J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Décidément, Allen ne peut pas se passer de câlins... XD (vous verrez pourquoi )

Pour le concours, personne n'as trouvé la réponse ! J'en suis bien surprise... Il n'y aura pas de question pour cette fois... Peut-être pour le chapitre 7 ?

Rewiews :

Naifu-sasu : Oui, c'est bel et bien notre cher Kitty XD En fait, si tu trouve que Nea n'est pas original, c'est à Hoshino-sama qu'il fait le dire, pas à moi... Pour te rassurer, il n'est pas question que j'arrête cette fic !

Kuroe-sama : Voici la suite !

Mayuko-chan : C'est quoi cette fin ? Hum... Une bonne fin ? *smile* Moi aussi, j'adore Nea, ce cher 14em, mais pour cete fic, il devait être un enf*iré XD Oui, Lavi est patient... Il est mieux de l'être, vu ce qui l'attend...

Uzuchi : Oh, une longue Rewiew *.* J'adore... Moi aussi j'ai lue prisonnier volontaire, j'adore cette fic... Le Quatorzième est particulièrement pénible dans ma fic et ce n'est pas près de cesser, prête ? XD J'ai bien aimée écrire la scène du 'moyen radical' de Lavi, ainsi que celle de la porte ! (Pour celle-ci, c'était un petit dérapage XD ) Comment il fera pour rejoindre les Noah ? Tu as la réponse ici même ! Une chose est certaine, c'est que notre cher lapin ne se laissera pas décourager ! Nea est le Nom qu'Hoshino-sama a donnée au 14em dans le manga... Bonne lecture !

Kyouyimina miuya : Merci de tenter le concours et bonne chance pour la prochaine fois ! J'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

Little Kyu : Voila enfin la suite ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre aussi !

Lulubell Alynn : Tu trouve ma fin compliquée ? Si tu as des questions, n'hésite surtout pas, mais surtout, Bonne lecture !

Allen-Kun-Mellok : Pour le laven, il faudra attendre longtemps, mais ça finira par arriver XD Après ce chapitre, les possibilités de Laven seront assez diminuées...

**L'héritier Millénaire **

**Sixième chapitre**

Au départ, il ne vit qu'une ombre indéchiffrable au dessus de lui, ébloui par le soleil qui semblait s'être enfin décidé à se montrer, puis sa vision s'ajusta enfin à la luminosité et l'image s'éclaira. Semblant flotter dans le vide, défiant les lois de la gravité, se tenait un Noah au chapeau haut de forme bien connu, Tyki Mikk...  
Le Noah se pencha vers l'héritier, avant de l'attraper par le col et de l'amener au niveau de son visage, laissant les pieds du maudit s'agiter dans le vide. Un instant, Allen pensa à activer son innocence et se défendre contre le Noah, mais il en pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à l'un des siens ! Malheureusement pour lui, L'innocence s'activa seule et tenta d'harper le Noah, qui s'y attendait probablement, puis qu'il bloqua aisément le coup... Le regard de la mémoire du plaisir s'assombrit un peu alors qu'il portait son regard doré sur l'innocence, avant de se reporter sur le maudit, semblant déçu...

-Je vois que je n'avais pas rêvé, tu es vraiment devenu un exorciste... Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? Le quatorzième comte-t-il plus que nous, ta propre famille ?

Allen s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit la voix du quatorzième résonner dans son esprit et que la voix lui manqua sans crier gare, lui empêchant de tout révéler au Noah. Surprit, Allen porta une de ses mains à son cou, un geste que Tyki interpréta comme un manque d'air.

-Quoi, tu veux que je te lâche, shonen ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire sur la terre ferme et non dans le vide au dessus de la falaise...

Paniquant un peu, Allen voulu agripper le Noah de sa main droite, mais il eut la surprise de n'attraper que du vide et bascula vers l'avant, vers le vide qui s'étendait au pied de la congrégation. Oubliant un instant qu'il était retenu par le Noah, le maudit ne pu se retenir de crier, mais aucun Son ne se fit entendre à la plus grande surprise du Noah, qui ramena le décoloré vers lui...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, shonen, depuis quand es-tu devenu muet ? Tu parlais bien la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, non ?

Allen releva son visage vers la Noah et ouvrit la bouche pour tout lui expliquer, juste avant de se rappeler qu'il était devenu momentanément muet, alors il tenta de lui faire comprendre par geste. Vu la compréhension du Noah, il en aurait pour longtemps... Ou pas...

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Quatorze... Tu as perdu la voix depuis quatorze jours ?... Semaines... ? ... Non, d'accord, ne me regarde pas comme ça, shonen ! Quatorze... Quator... Quatorzième ? C'est à cause de ce traître de Noah que tu es dans cet état ?

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du Maudit, faisant comprendre au Noah qu'il avait vu juste, mais celui-ci disparu rapidement, quand une vive douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Le quatorzième le rendait muet et maintenant il tentait de le tuer ? Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il porta ses mains à sa tête. Il avait L'impression que celle-ci allait se fendre en deux ! C'est seulement quand la douleur lui arracha un cri qu'il remarqua qu'il avait retrouvé la voix, alors il tenta de tout expliquer au Noah, malgré la douleur.

-T..Tyki..je... Je n'ai... pas t...trahi... Je...C'est le Quatorzième...

Tentant de reprendre son souffle et de faire taire la douleur en pressant son crane entre ses mains, Allen sentit distraitement Tyki le reposer au sol et l'attirer contre lui, mais n'y porta pas tout de suite attention. C'est seulement quand il sentit la prise du Noah sur son innocence se desserrer qu'il réagit...

-T...Tyki, attend ne... ne fait pas ça !

Trop tard, les griffes acérées de son innocence s'agrippèrent le dos du Noah, y laissant des marques sanglantes avant de s'y figer, Arrachant un éclat de souffrance à Tyki. De bien mauvaise humeur, celui-ci repoussa Allen loin de lui avant de s'éloigner, chancelant légèrement.

-Bon sang, mais quel idiot je suis, j'aurais du savoir qu'il ne faut jamais croire un exorciste... Bien joué, gamin, un instant, j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas qu'un traître comme ce foutu Quatorzième !

Allen, affaibli par l'attaque du Quatorzième qui semblait avoir enfin cessée, voulu faire un pas vers le Noah, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids alors que son innocence se désactivait et il se retrouva à genoux au sol, impuissant.

-Tyki, attend... je... Ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'innocence, elle...

La mémoire du plaisir coupa le maudit dans sa phrase, ne semblant pas disposé à parler avec Allen plus longtemps...

- Inutile de gaspiller ta salive, je ne te croirai pas, cette fois... Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu semble le croire...

Malgré que tout semblait le pousser à baisser les bras, Allen ne voulait pas abandonner, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce serait s'avouer vaincu face au Quatorzième et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter...

-Tyki, attend ! Tu ne comprend rien à rien, je ne peut pas contrôler cette innocence, pas plus que je ne peut quitter cet endroit ou la retirer sans me tuer ! Je... Je n'ai pas le choix... pas le moindre choix...

C'est seulement quand il sentit les perles salées se briser sur ses mains qu'il s'aperçu qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyés, guettant la réaction du Noah. Au départ, il cru que celui-ci ne le croirait pas et s'en irait sans lui laisser d'autre chance, mais il vit le regard de Tyki s'alléger un peu, un tout petit peu...

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas partir d'ici, il en t'on pas enchaîné que je sache ?

Allen voyait très bien que l'autre ne croyait plus un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais il continua à parler, espérant une amélioration qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais...

- C'est l'innocence, si je trahi l'ordre, elle me tuera, c'est certain... Ainsi que la moitié de la ville...

L'héritier vit Tyki hésiter un moment avant que celui-ci ne s'approche de nouveau de lui, sur ses gardes. Craignant fortement de blesser de nouveau le Noah et en voulant pas perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait pu acquérir, Allen recula d'un pas, ses talons frôlant le vide...

-Attend ! Tyki, mon innocence, elle t'attaquera si tu t'approche...

Le maudit, voyant déjà une certaine lueur illuminer le cristal divin incrusté dans sa main, voulu reculer un peu plus, mais son pied ne rencontra que le vide et il en fut de peu qu'il bascule vers la mort...

-Shonen, tu ne crains rien..., en moins de temps qu'il en fait pour le dire, il s'était approché d'Allen et avait agrippé durement don poignet gauche dans une poigne de fer, l'empêchant de bouger, même s'il s'activait, ... Surtout si je fais ça...

Surprit et déstabilisé, l'héritier posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Tyki, qui se laissa faire, cette fois, avant de jeter un regard à son innocence, activée, qui tentait vainement d'harper le Noah...

-ça pourrait fonctionner... Même bien fonctionner !

Devant le regard interrogateur de Tyki, Allen se força à expliquer un peu plus son idée...

-Enfin... Je veux dire que si je n'ai aucune possibilité de m'échapper ou d'attaquer un des Noah, l'innocence ne me rejetterais probablement pas... Puisqu'elle ne le fait pas déjà...

Un léger sourire étira les traits du Noah, faisant momentanément disparaître la grimace de douleur qui ornait ses traits suite à l'attaque d'Allen...

-Tu veux dire que si je te kidnappe maintenant, sans te laisser de chance de t'échapper et neutralise ta main gauche le temps que le comte trouve un moyen de te libérer de cette innocence, tu pourrais t'en sortir ? En es-tu certain... ?

Allen hésita un moment sur ce qu'il allait répondre, mais en voyant qu'un golem de la congrégation fixait son regard sur eux, il su qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ni le temps...

-Non, mais je ne peux plus rester ici, sinon le quatorzième finira par m'effacer définitivement la mémoire ou me tuer... Il a déjà presque réussi...

Tyki sourit et attrapa le plus jeune par la taille, avant de faire un pas de plus vers la falaise, si bien que les pieds de l'héritier ne touchaient plus le sol. C'est à ce moment que les portes de la congrégation s'ouvrirent, permettant à Lavi se sortir et de se mettre à courir vers eux tout en activant son innocence.

-Allen... Allen ! Sale Noah, relâche le !

Allen n'eut le temps que de prononcer silencieusement les mots : Je suis désolé, avant que Tyki ne fasse un autre pas et qu'ils disparaissent sans laisser de trace, en route vers son vrai chez-lui... Le manoir Noah...

* * *

Quand il le vit, le manoir Noah était identique à ses souvenirs et cette vision lui arracha tout de suite un léger sourire, allégeant de même un peu le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il était enfin chez lui, Il allait enfin revoir sa famille... Enfin... Sans s'en rendre comte, Il se mit à marcher plus vite, pressé de revoir les siens et tyki le suivit sans broncher, comprenant probablement sa hâte. C'est seulement quand la blessure du Noah lui revint à L'esprit que l'héritier ralentit un peu le pas, avant de se tourner vers lui pour vérifier son état. Croisant son regard, Tyki sourit au maudit pour le rassurer, puis ouvrit la porte du manoir et l'entraîna à l'intérieur...

-L'innocence ne fait pas du bien, mais je m'en remettrai, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, shonen...

Malgré ce que disait le Noah, l'héritier ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, surtout quand il aperçu les marques sanguinolentes qui ornaient le dos de Tyki. Comment pouvait-il rester impassible avec de telles blessures ? Allen en était capable pour un combat, quand l'adrénaline étouffait la douleur, mais pas en temps normal...

-Tyki, tu devrais faire soigner cette blessure... Je ne veux p... as...

Un élancement douloureux au niveau de ses tempes interrompis Allen dans sa phrase, le faisant grimacer alors qu'il s'arrêtait soudain de marcher, pris de vertiges. Étais-ce une conséquence à l'attaque du quatorzième d'un peu plus tôt, ou... Un autre élancement, un peu plus fort, lui donna la réponse : C'était bel et bien un autre asseau du traître noah...

-Nea, C'est plutôt pour toi qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'héritier reprit difficilement ses esprits, il fallait que le Noah aille chercher le comte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sinon il ne parierait pas sur sa survie...

-C...C'est le qua... Quatorzième... Il... Il tente de... me tuer...

Allen ne su pas ce qu'il se passa par la suite, car l'inconscience le harpa et il s'écroula sur Tyki, inerte...


	8. chapitre 7

Oh... En voilà un joli retard, non ? Pour une fois, j'ai une bonne raison ! (Ou plutôt plusieurs dans ce cas-ci...) Le mercredi ou je devais initialement poster ce chapitre sur mon blog, je l'avais rédigé sur celui-ci, mais par mégarde, j'ai appuyée sur 'prévisualiser' au lieu d'envoyer... Résultat, perte totale du chapitre... Lentement mais sûrement, je l'ai réécrit, mais une jolie passe de courant a de nouveau réduit mon travail au Néant ! Malheureusement ce n'était pas encore terminé... Il y a une semaine de cela, alors que je venais finalement de me décider à écrire ce chapitre, tant bien que mal, l'ordinateur s'est soudain étain... L'entité du disque-dur de perdu... Nous avons du changer d'ordinateur... Cette fois-ci, j'ai décidée de changer la suite des évènements du tout au tout... Étrangement, rien n'est venu perturber ma rédaction cette fois-ci... On veut m'obliger à faire tourner cette histoire mal... ?

Puis-ce que je veux me faire pardonner ce léger retard, une nouvelle question de concours ! Les prix sont toujours les mêmes ! Bonne chance !

La question, comme elle pouvait vous révéler ce qui se passait dans ce chapitre, sera donnée à la fin uniquement...

Réponse aux Reviews :

Lulubell Alynn : La suite… Je comptais la publier tôt, mais bon… Cette fois aussi, Allen est dans une situation pas possible ! XD

Dreamless-Lifeless : Désolé, finalement, j'ai traînée avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne… J'espère qu'il te plaira !

fan de yaoi : Mais de rien… Oh, le plus long commentaire à vie… Avec le moins de mots à vie XD Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS cette fic !

Allen-kun-MelloK : Pour le retrai de l'innocence, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, mais elle ne sera pas éternellement un problème… J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre bien attendu !

Little Kyu : Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Naifu-Sasu : Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà répondue, mais Nea est en fait le nom qu'Hoshino a donnée au 14em… Je ne donne jamais de nom au Hasard U.U

Vittel : Non, je ne ferai pas mourir Allen tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas ! Par contre, pour Lavi ou Tyki, c'est une autre histoire… *sifflote*

uzuchi : Pour le Laven, je ne sais plus vraiment comment ça arrivera, mais ça arrivera bel et bien! Pour les retrouvailles entre Allen et le comte, c'était supposé se produire dans la 1er version… Prochain chapitre ? ^^ J'espère que tu appréciera ce joli retournement de situation !

**L'héritier Millénaire**

**Septième chapitre**

Le regard perdu dans le paysage vague et pluvieux visible par la fenêtre de sa chambre de la congrégation de l'ombre, perché sur le rebord de celle-ci, Lavi fixait sans véritablement les voir les nuages grisâtres qui obstruaient le ciel. Le Bookman-jr, bien que son visage démontre une parfaite absence de sentiment, était plongé dans des réflexions qui le bouleversaient grandement, tentant de déchiffrer une énigme particulièrement ardue, tel un casse-tête donc il lui manquerait une pièce... Celle servant à raccorder toute les autres ensemble...  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'il restait quasi immobile, absorbé par une réflexion dès plus intense, à se repasser les évènements en tête, à chercher le détail qu'il aurait manqué, qui lui permettrait de trouver la solution à ce qu'il était arrivé à Allen... Un moment ou il commençait à perdre espoir de trouver une solution, il avait pensé que le jeune maudit n'aurait pu qu'être un ennemi infiltré dans l'ordre noir, mais cela n'expliquait en rien ce à quoi il avait assisté dans la chambre du jeune homme ! Il avait alors du écarter cette idée, mais l'avais quand même gardée dans un coin de son esprit, peut-être pour y revenir plus tard... Ou peut-être pas, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Allen en ennemi... Le maudit était trop... bon.  
Ensuite, c'était la théorie de la possession qui lui avait parue la plus probable, surtout suite aux événements auxquels il avait assisté avant sa déclaration ratée, amis alors pourquoi avait-il été enlevé par les Noah ? S'il avait été possédé par un des Noah, ceux-ci auraient du en profiter pour les infiltrer et glaner des informations avant de les trahir, entraînant probablement la chute d'un ou deux exorcistes... Pourquoi avait-il été enlevé... Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté... Lavi se souvenait parfaitement paroles du maudit, elles ne collaient pas à cette théorie... : «Nous ne sommes pas semblables... Lavi, quand tu sauras tout à propos de moi, tu me rejetteras, j'en suis certain... Je suis désolé... Désolé de n'être qu'un monstre... ».  
Pourquoi s'excusait-il de «n'être qu'un monstre», pourquoi disait-il que Lavi le rejetterait quand il saurait à son propos ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Il lui manquait un détail, une pièce importante pour tout comprendre... La question était de comment l'obtenir... Les caméras de la congrégation n'avaient rien filmées de concret, n'avaient pas capté les paroles échangées par Allen et le Noah juste avant son enlèvement...  
Soudain Lavi se souvint d'avoir capté un éclat doré dans la vidéo que lui avait remis komui... Timcampy ! Allen ne l'avait pas prit avec lui, il en était certain et il devait tout avoir filmé ! Réjoui de voir apparaître enfin le fin mot de cette histoire, Lavi se précipita hors de la chambre qu'il partageait avec bookman, ignorant l'heure ou alors les protestations de ses jambes ankylosées par une trop longue immobilisée. Il entra rapidement dans la chambre du maudit, qu'il avait omit de fermer avant de partir. Tout était dans le même état que lorsqu'il en était sortit, hormis un petit golem doré, enfoui dans un des oreillers d'Allen. La petite boule dorée sembla étrangement sursauter à son entrée, mais ne bougea pas d'ou il était lové, roulé en boule et couvert de ses ailes...  
Allen devait lui manquer, à lui aussi...  
Le rouquin prit délicatement le golem doré dans ses mains, l'amenant au niveau de son visage. Celui-ci, probablement intrigué d'être dérangé, souleva l'une de ses ailes un instant, jetant un regard à celui qui le tenait dans ses mains.

-Tim, j'aurais besoin que tu me montre ce qu'il est arrivé à Allen, juste avant qu'il ne soit enlevé par ce Noah... Cela pourrait m'aider à le ramener...

Au départ, Lavi n'obtint pas grande réaction de la part de Timcampy, mais sa dernière phrase sembla motiver celui-ci, qui s'empressa de faire apparaître un hologramme devant le rouquin.  
Quand la projection s'interrompit, Lavi était encore plus perdu qu'au départ... Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées... Après ? Que ferait-il, ou irait-il ?  
Le rouquin n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire...

Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Allen, peu importe les conséquences...

Peu importe les preuves de trahison qu'il avait récolté...

Il devait l'entendre de sa bouche...

Il devait retrouver Allen...

L'instant que passa le maudit dans l'inconscience ne fut pour lui qu'une infime seconde, mais le décors dans lequel il repris conscience différait en tout point de celui dans lequel il s'était évanoui... Étourdi, ébranlé et plus qu'ébloui par la subite lumière qui lui brûlait les pupilles, Allen ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais pas du tout. Tout autour de lui était flou et imprécis, comme en mouvement... Même les murs semblaient bouger... Sa vision en elle-même était inhabituelle, il avait l'impression de regarder à travers d'une fenêtre aux contours noirs, comme si son corps, soudain trop grand pour son champ de vision, s'était doté de barres noires pour encadrer ce qu'il voyait...  
C'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard, quand il se fut un peu habitué à cette vision décalée, qu'il réalisa un fait dès plus troublant... Ce n'était pas le décors ou les gent qu'il pouvait apercevoir qui étaient en mouvement, mais lui-même. Son corps semblait bouger de sa propre initiative, animé par une force sur laquelle il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle... Son corps ne lui appartenait plus... Son ouie, étrangement résonnante, lui apporta l'écho de sa propre voix, le faisant sursauter et reportant son attention sur ce qui se déroulait dans la réalité, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tout était trop imprécis, trop précipité pour qu'il puisse y saisir quoi que ce soit... L'héritier millénaire entendit encore une fois sa propre voix s'immiscer dans le tumulte des sons qui lui parvenait, mais il n'arriva pas à y comprendre quoi que ce soit, tout les sons semblant se fondre les uns dans les autres dans un désordre des plus total...  
Faisant abstraction, grâce à un effort colossal, de la peur qui paralysait son esprit, Allen tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur sa propre voix, d'exclure tout les autres sons... Peu à peu, tout se précisa...

-... yez vraiment que j'étais des vôtres ? Vous êtes naïfs, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas croire que je t'ai menti ? Te serais-tu attaché à moi lors du peu de temps que nous avons passés ensemble ? Tu est pitoyable...

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? De quoi Allen parlait-il ? Il était bel et bien certain que c'était sa voix qui avait prononcée ces mots blessant, qu'ils étaient sortis de sa bouche, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps... Après ces quelques mots... de lui-même, Allen avait du mal à l'accepter, rien de concret ne parvint à ses oreilles, sauf peut-être quelques bruits provenant probablement d'une bataille. Énervé par les évènements et voulant connaître l'identité de la personne qu'il risquerait de blesser dans les secondes à venir, il tenta de rétablir sa vue défaillante, mais peine perdue, tout demeurait flou, aussi incompréhensible que la passion de Komui pour les robots fou à lier ! Une subite nuance écarlate teinta le flou de la vision d'Allen, le faisant se figer d'effroi. Il en était certain, l'odeur qu'il percevait le lui confirmait, c'étais du sang, mais ce qu'il redoutait, c'était de savoir à qui celui-ci appartenait... Cela pouvait tout autant être le sien que celui d'un de ses proches qu'il aurait blessé par mégarde... Les deux possibilité l'effrayait aussi bien l'une que l'autre.  
C'est en entendant d'une oreille distraite sa propre voix se moquer du supposé blessé que le maudit trouva la force nécessaire à recouvrer le contrôle de sa vue. Il devait connaître l'identité du blessé... De celui qu'il tuerait peut-être de ses mains dans un futur proche...

Il craignait que ce soit Tyki, mais encore plus de découvrir le visage ensanglanté de Lavi...

Allen ne le supporterait pas...

J'ai hésitée longtemps à couper ici ou à vous révéler l'identité de la «victime» de l'héritier millénaire, mais je n'arrivais pas à poursuivre sans que cela paraisse superflu, alors vous vous retrouvez avec un joli suspens ! (Ne pas taper ! XD )

Voici la question du concours ! : D'après vous, comment Allen pourrait-il faire pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps ?

Je posterai le prochain chapitre à temps cette fois, promis ! (Mémoire de Noah et Broken white ne devraient pas tarder non plus !


End file.
